Watching Love
by mugglemama
Summary: 4 Times Harry watched Ron and Hermione being intimate without their knowledge and the 1 time they definitely knew.
1. Chapter 1

This will be a five part story written for a friend - it's all her fault! Enjoy!

**

* * *

The First Time - May 3, 1998**

Harry slowly opened his eyes, taking in his blurry surroundings. The red curtains around him seemed familiar. _Is it really over? Am I really in my bed in the boys' dorm?_ A loud moan from another bed caught his attention.

"Mmmmm...so good."

_Hahaha! Yep, I'm in the boys' dorm alright. Wonder who's wanking this morning?_

"Er-my-nee" the voice groaned.

_No denying who that is!_ Harry sat up and parted his curtains, finding his glasses he made ready to tease his best mate when he froze at the sight before him. The curtains to Ron's bed were parted about eight inches, enough for Harry to see the freckled expanse of Ron's back as he lay on his side, the muscles shifting as he moved. The covers were pooled low around his waist, showing the indentations at the small of his back, right above his tight–

_Whoa! What the hell are you thinking Potter! He's your best mate, you shouldn't notice his–_ Harry was forced from his thoughts when he noticed slender fingers – ink stained fingers! – crawling around Ron's side.

"Stop, that tickles!" Ron said with a laugh. He didn't hear Hermione respond – except for a moan. Harry assumed it because Ron was kissing her; at least that's what it sounded like. Harry was about to get up and sneak out of the room when he noticed Hermione's hand slip over Ron's arse, causing the sheets to shift lower. He sat hypnotized as Hermione's hand grazed a trail up and down, from the small of Ron's back over his bum and back up, leaving faint red marks in it's wake.

"You scratch my back, I'll scratch yours," Harry heard her say in a voice so sexy he had a momentary doubt it _was_ Hermione in bed with Ron, until he heard Ron moan her name again. The way _she_ then moaned Ron's name in response made it clear to Harry that Ron was definitely scratching something – and she liked it.

"You still sore, luv?" _Luv? He just called her luv?_ _ Is she sore from the battle? Or did they...? Surely they didn't...no, they couldn't have. Could they?_

The bodies in the next bed shifted as Hermione rolled to her back and Ron rolled on top of her. Their covers moved with them and afforded Harry a side view of a few inches on bare torso – two bare torsos! _They did! Blimey!_

"Mmmmm," Hermione hummed, obviously enjoying whatever Ron was doing to her, "Yeah, a bit."

"Awwww, poor baby." _Baby? She's going to hex him for sure._ Harry almost fainted when he heard Hermione's responding giggle. _Hermione does not giggle! Then again, _he figured,_ Hermione doesn't usually lounge around naked in bed with her best mate either._ "Anything I can do to help?" he heard Ron ask, his voice sounding confident and...sexy.

_This is Ron – stumbling, bumbling "now or never" Ron! When did he get...sexy? Well, mean, he has been looking really good for a while now but- _

"Well, since you ask..." Hermione answered coyly, "You could, uh...kiss it all better again."

_What the fuck? She can't mean..._

Ron laughed deep in his chest, "You liked that did you?" _No frigging way! He didn't-_

"Mm-hmm...very much so. You have a natural talent." _Damn, he did!_

"Not so bad yourself."

They didn't speak for quite a while after that. Harry could only assume from the wet sloppy noises and moans that they were kissing, rather fiercely from the sound of it. Harry had just decided to grab his cloak and sneak off to the boys' toilet to deal with his burgeoning stiffy when he noticed Ron's body moving lower and lower until his head was lined up perfectly with the opening in the bed curtains. This meant he was also lined up perfectly with the space between Hermione's legs.

Harry sat stock-still, terrified at what Ron would do if he spotted him. His fear of being seen was quashed when Ron took Hermione's leg and hooked it over his shoulder. This effectually blocked Harry's view of exactly what Ron was doing but also, fortunately, blocked Ron's view of Harry. Harry took the opportunity to reach for his invisibility cloak and drape it over himself. Rather than leave the room however, he settled on his bed and continued to watch.

_What the hell is wrong with me? I shouldn't be watching this! Yet... I just can't stop. Besides, it's not hurting anybody. They're the ones who left the curtain open!_ Harry tried to justify his actions to himself but the simple truth was, it was the sexiest, most erotic thing he had ever witnessed in his short tragic life and he was riveted by it. It turned him on, and after all the hell he had been through, it felt exhilarating to feel so sexual and so...alive.

Hermione had one hand playing with Ron's hair and Harry was captivated by the tender gesture. _Ron's hair has so many more colours than Ginny's...Ginny! I wonder if she'd ever let me–_ His thoughts of his ex were interrupted when Hermione let out a deep, throaty moan, "Oh God Ron! More!" _More what?_ Ron seemed to know exactly what she was talking about, as he shifted to hook his arm around the leg on his shoulder and used his hand to open her further. Harry caught a of glimpse brown curls and pink flesh and averted his eyes, feeling slightly overwhelmed. Ron looked up at Hermione from between her thighs and groaned, "Fuck yeah, play with your tits luv. That's so fucking hot." _Fuck? Tits? Didn't they just kiss for the first time yesterday? What _have_ they been doing all night? _

Whatever it was they had been doing, they seemed to be very good at it. Hermione's moans were getting progressively louder and Harry distinctively heard a wet sluicing sound as Ron's hand pumped in and out of her. Harry was so painfully hard at this point, he had no choice but to reach down to his pants and rub his palm over his throbbing cock to ease the pressure.

Harry had never seen a woman orgasm before, he and Ginny had certainly not gone that far. He couldn't see Hermione's face but he could tell from the thrusting of her hips and the way she clutched Ron's head to her, she was very close. Suddenly Hermione seized up and screamed Ron's name over and over.

_Holy shite! That was fucking amazing!_

Once she seemed to calm down, Ron released her leg and kissed along the inside of her thighs and up her hips, all the while murmuring soothing words Harry could not make out. Harry wondered what he should do now that they seemed to be finished, when Hermione surprised him yet again.

"Ron, I need you...please." _Is she actually begging?_

"Are you sure Hermione? Because I'm fine, we can just–" _Is he actually hesitating?_

"I love you Ron, please make love to me." _Love! _

"Hermione...I love you, so much," Ron replied so gently and tenderly that Harry thought Ron might have been close to crying. Ron lifted himself and moved closer to Hermione's center, the site of Ron's erect member as he prepared to enter her shocking Harry. Harry had seen Ron naked before, you can't share a room with a bloke for seven years and not, but he had never seen him..._hard_.

_Have mercy, he's– Don't go there Potter! Don't!_

Hermione opened her legs even further and accepted Ron fully without any hesitation. _Buggering fuck! They...they're actually...they've already...Damn!_ Ron set what appeared to be a slow pace to start with, all Harry could see was his naked backside as he methodically thrust into Hermione while she ran her leg sensuously along his.

Before too long, Ron reached out a large hand and grabbed Hermione's leg and pulled it up high over his hip. This must have changed something for them because almost immediately Hermione sighed Ron's name in ecstasy. _Oohhh, I'll have to remember that move._ Harry was surprised to see Hermione's hands reach down and grab two handfuls of Ron's freckled arse as it clenched and released with each stroke. "Faster Ron, harder...please."

_Bossy in bed too, no surprise there. Ron certainly doesn't seem to mind._ In fact Ron's only response was to groan her name and increase the speed and intensity of his thrusts, driving her into the mattress. Hermione wrapped her legs around Ron's waist, digging her heels into the top of his arse and clinging to him as he pounded her with a force that shocked Harry and obviously thrilled Hermione.

"So good Ron... love you... I think I'm gonna..." Hermione practically sobbed her release, "YES! Oh God, Yes, yes! Oh Ron!" _Again? Damn Weasley, impressive!_

Ron was relentless through Hermione's climax, helping prolong the experience for them both. Finally he shouted with a thrust on each word, "Fucking love you so much!" before letting out a loud growl that sounded like 'Hermione,' as he obviously found his own release with her whimpering underneath him.

Harry bit his fist to keep quiet, cursing himself for not casting a silencing charm of some kind earlier. He was harder than he'd ever been in his life and the scene before him was just too much to endure. He shoved his pants down and with a few short stokes came all over his hand.

By the time he recovered and was tucking himself back in, Ron had rolled off Hermione and was once again laying on his side with his back to Harry, completely exposed. Ron reached down and pulled the covers over them, arranging the quilt lovingly over Hermione.

"Shit!" Ron suddenly shouted, freezing Harry in his tracks near the door, as he was finally heading to the loo.

"What's wrong?" Hermione cried.

"I must have left the curtain open when I went to the toilet earlier. Force of habit, always left them open to keep an ear out for Harry. Fuck!"

"No need to use that type if language Ron." _Now she scolds him? _Harry almost laughed out loud. "Is Harry there...do you think he heard? Oh my goodness Ron, what if he–" She sounded on the verge of tears.

"Shhhhh, it's okay." Ron poked his head through the curtains as Harry held his breath, "He's not there. Probably left a while ago. He got a lot more sleep last night than we did." Hermione simply laughed softly in response.

"Besides," Ron continued, "if Harry had heard anything I'm sure he would've left right away, or cast a silencing charm or something." Harry felt the guilt starting to rise in his chest listening to Ron's reassurances. "Let's get some more rest, yeah? It's going to be a rough day." Ron's voice cracked at this last part. _A very rough day indeed_, Harry agreed. Harry heard them share a simple kiss.

"I love you Ron, so very much." Hermione said sleepily.

"Love you too." Ron reached down and drew the curtains closed, wrapping them in a scarlet cocoon and keeping the world at bay for a few more hours.

Listening to these quiet declarations, Harry had realized what he had just witnessed was not just two people having sex like one of Dudley's porn videos. This was a couple deeply in love and finally free to express it with their voices and their bodies. He felt a pang of guilt for intruding but at the same time was too exhilarated from watching this beautiful moment to feel _too_ guilty about it. _This_ is what they fought for, _this_ is what mattered now. Besides, he rationalized, it wasn't ever going to happen again.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW - THANKS!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Second Time - August 18, 1998**

"I can't believe Mum is making us do all this the Muggle way!" Ron declared as he lifted his shirt to wipe his dripping face, revealing a long lean torso covered with a light sheen of sweat and damp ginger hair trailing downward from his navel.

"Yeah, I know. It's not all that bad," Harry pointed out as he dug his shovel into the ground before flipping the dirt behind him, trying to avoid staring at Ron's tall frame. "I used to have to work in Aunt Petunia's garden all the time. Your mum only has us planting a few shrubs. We're almost done."

Ron grunted in response and grudgingly continued his work trimming the newly planted shrubbery. Within minutes he ripped off his shirt, whinging about the heat and 'wasted days off.' After a few minutes he commented, "So, Ginny's birthday was last week."

"Mm-hmm," Harry replied, wary of where Ron was heading with this observation.

"She's of age now..."

Harry huffed, "What're you getting at?"

"Nothing, nothing. Just, uh...wondering really if you two did any, um, er...private celebrating?"

Harry shook his head, "Nope...we aren't ready for, uh, private celebrations. Ginny, she...uh, wants to take things, um...slow.

Ron nodded in understanding. "Yeah, Hermione figures Ginny wants you to know what it feels like to wait around for her for a change."

"Yeah, well, it's bloody frustrating," Harry grumbled, until he caught Ron's eye, "But I don't mind waiting. Waiting is...good, waiting is fine...it's-"

"Harry, it's okay. I understand." Ron clapped Harry's back with his large sweaty hand. "I get it." _Ha! Like you and Hermione waited to have sex? For what, 24 hours_?

"You know Hermione and I waited for a long time to finally get together, but once we did..." Ron trailed off, staring at the ground with his ears glowing red – and not from the sun.

"Worth the wait then?" Harry couldn't help asking.

"Hell yeah!" Ron's face lit up with a grin the likes of which Harry had rarely seen on his best mate (off the Quidditch pitch at least). "Speaking of Hermione, she's coming over today." He glanced at his watch, "Damn, in about five minutes or so. Told her Mum and Ginny were off to Shell Cottage for the day and she insisted on coming over to spend time with us."

"Us?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Yeah," Ron picked up his discarded shirt and wiped his face and torso with it. "She thought it might be nice for the three of us to spend some time together, just us. Ya know it's been awhile, and with her, well...leaving soon..."

"Only two more weeks till September 1."

"Don't remind me," Ron shook his head and watched his feet shuffle in the dirt.

Sensing Ron's mood quickly turning melancholy, Harry changed the subject. "Look mate, I'll finish up here. You go hit the showers."

"Nah, 'M fine."

"Really, I don't mind. Besides, you need to get out of the sun, you're getting really red."

"Bugger!"

****

Harry continued to work outside for a while longer, pleased with the progress he and Ron had made. It felt good to enjoy a day working outside instead of at the ministry working to round up Death Eaters. Harry made his way to the kitchen for a cold drink, thinking about him and Ginny. He wasn't sure exactly how he thought things would be once the war was over, but he certainly expected more. _She's still grieving_, he reminded himself. _She's still angry, more like it_. It was odd, since coming home it felt like he and Ginny had switched places with Ron and Hermione. They had several loud rows this summer, whereas Ron and Hermione seemed to just bicker playfully and flirt. _And shag like mad_, he added jealously. _Now that they have a release for all that pent up sexual tension, they have no reason to fight._

Reaching for a glass, Harry caught a whiff of himself. _Damn, I'm rank. Ron should be done in the shower by now. Hell, even if he's not, I have to piss like a Hippogriff. I'll just pop upstairs... _Harry finished his drink and turned on the spot, Disapparating straight into the Weasleys' only bathroom.

Ron was indeed still in the shower, as Harry appeared in the room Ron was in the middle of a loud moan, "Fuuucckkk, that's so good."

_Wouldn't think he'd need to wank as often as he's getting it._ Just as Harry was about to tell Ron he had popped in to take a leak, he heard another voice, "Is it now?"

_Hermione? Holy Mother of Merlin, she's in the shower with him!_

Harry froze. _What do I do? What the fuck should I do? If I Disapparate, they're sure to hear, it's a miracle they didn't hear me come in. FUCK! Okay, calm down, think like an Auror. First step: Disillusionment Charm._ Harry tapped himself on the head and felt the familiar chill flow over him. _Thank you for the nonverbal training Kingsley. Okay, now how to get out?_

While Harry was trying to decide the best way to escape, Ron let out another moan, "Mmmmmm, stop teasing me already."

"I'm not teasing, I'm just being thorough. Must make sure every inch is clean." _What is she washing?_

"Maybe you need to take a closer look?"

"Maybe I do." There was silence for a brief moment during which Harry was rooted to his spot, torn between figuring a way out and figuring out what they were doing.

"Oh fuck Hermione, you have the most wicked mouth." _No fucking way! Hermione is __**not**__ going down on him. Just...no way!_

"Dammit, again with the teasing." Ron sounded desperate.

"Hmmmm...don't you like this?" Ron responded with a groan that made it perfectly clear he liked it very much. _What the hell is she doing to him?_ "What is it you want Ron?"

"You know damn well what I want."

"This?" She asked, causing Ron to issue a deep guttural groan at whatever '_this_' was.

Harry knew that the circular shower curtain suspended above the Weasleys' ancient claw-foot bathtub did not close all the way. In fact, Harry was quite certain that if he took just a few small steps to his right, he'd be able to see inside the shower. _Damn them and their frigging open curtains!_ He knew the right thing to do was either find a way out or cast a silencing charm and hide in the corner until they were gone. Apparently Harry's brain was tired of doing the right thing because he slowly took the few necessary steps to bring the couple into full view. He never even remembered making the decision to move; he was simply drawn to them.

Ron was standing facing the small opening with his back to the shower head, the water cascading over his shoulders and running down his chest. All Harry could see of Hermione was the curve of her naked backside as she knelt in front of Ron and the faintest swell of her breast as she moved. Harry stood at such an angle that he could see her hand as she stroked Ron with her right hand while taking him into her mouth. Harry wasn't sure where her other hand was but he suspected it was fondling Ron's bollocks. What amazed Harry the most was the noises Hermione was making; she was moaning as if _she_ were the one being pleasured.

_I can barely get to second base and he's got Hermione - effing prim and proper Hermione Granger - sucking his cock like it's the best thing she ever put in her mouth. Granted, it's a very impressive cock __–__ but give me a fucking break._

The look on Ron's face could only be described as complete adoration for the woman in front of him. It was that look of utter love and devotion that gave Harry a stab of guilt – that is until Ron spoke – then he went right back to being nothing but turned on.

"You love sucking my cock don't you?" _Does he have a death wish?_

Hermione only hummed in agreement, increasing her pace at Ron's words. _Damn, she does!_

Her head of damp brown curls bobbed faster over Ron's cock as her moans grew louder. Ron looked as if he were struggling fiercely to keep from grabbing her head and fucking her mouth until he exploded. He settled for deep groans of approval and gently stroking her hair. "Love you so much...want you so much Hermione..."

Hermione released him from her mouth long enough to reply, "Me too" when Ron suddenly pulled her to her feet and spun her around to press her back to the side wall causing her to squeak in surprise before he swallowed her cries by crashing his mouth to hers. Harry was shocked when Ron lifted her up the wall and entered her in one fluid movement, so different from the slow tender encounter he witnessed before.

Ron slammed into Hermione again and again, the force of his thrusts driving her, quite literally, up the wall as the water from the shower fell against them like rain. Her legs were wrapped tightly around his waist, her feet digging into the top of his firm arse as he plowed into her. Once Ron released Hermione from his fierce kiss, she tipped her head back and pushed her breasts forward against him. "Oh God Ron, I love you" she moaned, entwining her hands in his hair and pulling his mouth down to her chest.

Harry saw a flash of pink nipple just before Ron's head blocked his view. _I've seen them have sex twice now, yet I've never even seen a naked tit. Not that I want to see Hermione's tits. I'm sure they're very nice but...ewwwwwww, though Ron certainly seems to like them._

Ron continued ravishing Hermione's breasts as he sped his strokes up even more, never wavering in his assault. He pulled his head away, pressing her chest against his, and stared her straight in the eye. Punctuating each word with a thrust he grunted, "I -_thrust_- love -_thrust_- you -_thrust_- always -_thrust_- you -_thrust_- never -_thrust_- forget!" By the time he finished his declaration, Hermione was clawing at his back and screaming his name. _Fuck she's loud!_ Harry wondered if she was always this way or if the bathroom tiles merely amplified her cries.

"Oh God Ron! Yes...right there!" Hermione was obviously getting close to climax as she pulled her legs even tighter around Ron and began thrashing her head back and forth on the tiled wall.

"Right there?" Ron teased, "That were you need it, luv?" The scene in front of him was causing Harry major discomfort, as his arousal grew with each powerful thrust Ron made into Hermione. _I will not wank. I will not wank. I will __**not**__ wank. This is so fucking intense, but I can't, I just can't._ Harry settled for opening his button and lowering his zipper enough to give himself a small amount of relief.

"YES! OH Rooooooooonnnnnn!" She screeched his name so loud and so long Harry thought the walls were going to shake when she came. As she did, Ron shouted, "Fuck yeah, cum for me! Squeeze my cock...so fucking good!" Ron was not quite as loud when his deep voice called out her name while he jerked erratically into her, his rhythm faltering for the first time since he entered her. Ron rested his head on the wall over Hermione's shoulder and took deep cleansing breathes as his legs began to shake slightly. Hermione continued to cling to Ron, almost in desperation, as she hid her face in his neck and sobbed.

_Did that tosser hurt her? Pounding into her like that, I'll pound that freckled arse of his-_

"Shhhh shhhh, it's okay luv, I'm here, I'm right here." Ron set Hermione back on the floor and pulled her into the shower stream, where she was mostly hidden from Harry's view. Ron reached for his discarded flannel and gently cleansed her, erasing all evidence of their coupling. While he cleaned her he continued to utter soothing reassurances until her tears abated. Harry was amazed at the change in Ron, so fierce and aggressive one moment, then tender and loving the next. _Who the hell knew Ron could be so gentle?_ As he watched him tend to his lover the answer came to him: _Hermione. Hermione always knew._

"Luv, you have to stop crying every time we have sex, I'm going to start taking it personally." Ron reached behind her and turned off the water.

Through her sniffles, Hermione let out a small laugh. "Sorry, it's just...I'm leaving so soon. I'm going to miss you so much."

"I know. I'm dreading it too, but we'll be okay, it's the right thing for us in the long run." He stepped close to the opening in the curtain and pulled it open further to reach for some towels, his hand coming inches away from Harry's inert body. Ron paused for a moment as if he sensed something, then shaking his head he turned back to Hermione, "Here, babe. Let's dry you off."

_Bloody buggering hell! That was close!_

"Where're your clothes Hermione?" Ron asked as he wrapped a towel around his midsection.

"Over there." She pointed to the floor, right by Harry's feet. _Dammit Potter, could you find a worse place to stand? Serves you right, you perv._

Ron stepped out of the tub and retrieved Hermione's wand and clothes, again pausing as if he suspected something. "You're lucky it was me in the shower and not Harry. Did you see him on your way in, does he know you're here?" She was wearing a towel when he helped her out of the tub and handed her her belongings.

"I saw him outside, through the kitchen window, when I came in. I figured it was safe to Apparate in when I heard the shower running, since I knew you were the only ones home."

"I'm glad you did." He rubbed his hands up and down her bare arms and leaned forward and gave her a gentle lingering kiss.

"Mmmmm, so am I," Hermione smiled but kept her eyes closed.

"Hermione," Ron reached up to cup her face, "we're going to be all right. You know that right?" She nodded quietly and rested her forehead against his damp chest. "Why don't you pop on up to my room and put yourself together? I'll head down and get lunch started, okay?"

"Okay." She stepped back and gave him a small smile, "I love you." She turned on the spot and disappeared. "I love you too," Ron said to the empty room. "We'll be okay...we have to be." Harry watched silently as Ron quickly dried himself off and pulled on the fresh clothes he had brought from his room before lifting the charms on the door and leaving.

Harry stood alone in the empty bathroom and thought about all that he had just seen. He realized that he was jealous of what Ron and Hermione shared, not just the sexual aspect of their relationship but their connection as well. He told himself that's why he stayed and watched them, simple curiosity and jealousy. Harry knew his feelings for Ginny were strong, he could even be falling in love with her. There was just still too much hurt and anger between them to move on just yet. He locked the door behind Ron and dealt with the painful bulge in his trousers, trying to imagine he and Ginny in place of Ron and Hermione; trying, but not completely succeeding.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks to everyone for their patience as I struggled with Chapter 3! This started out as a simple fic as a thank you to a friend. I asked her for a list of kinks and tried to work them all in. Somewhere along the way, I started to weave in silly things like emotion and character motivation. I hope you enjoy this next installment, I certainly hope it was worth the wait! I really would appreciate you taking the time to leave me a review, as this chapter was a struggle for me - I'd love to know how I did!

* * *

**The Third Time - December 26, 1998**

Harry was once again bunking with Ron in his attic room, sleeping on the familiar camp bed. The Burrow was bursting at the seams with the entire Weasley clan visiting for the Christmas holidays. Harry couldn't sleep as watched the moonlight flood the small bedroom and reflected on the events of the day. It had started out well enough, he and Ron opened their Christmas presents with the excitement of eleven year olds, a vast improvement over Christmas the year before. The fun ended abruptly when, without even eating breakfast, Ron _Apparated_ to the Grangers to spend Christmas morning with Hermione and her family. The two of them returned to the Burrow in time for Christmas dinner, Hermione's belongings in tow. Harry had been a little disappointed to have Ron rush off but he knew Ron was anxious to retrieve Hermione, as she planned on staying at the Burrow for the remainder of her Christmas break before she and Ginny returned to Hogwarts.

_Ginny_. Just the thought of the complicated red haired witch caused Harry to toss and turn, causing the old camp bed to creak with his movements. He quickly cast a silencing charm on the bed to avoid waking Ron before tucking his wand back under his pillow.

Harry and Ginny had been having a lovely time over the break. He thought they had finally come to an understanding regarding their future, until Ginny announced at Christmas dinner that she was being scouted by the Holyhead Harpies and was considering joining the team after graduation. Everyone was thrilled for her, Harry included to some extent. Mostly though, he was angry. Angry and frustrated. He thought all he had to do was make it through this school year and then they could be together, finally moving forward... like Ron and Hermione.

The girls returning to Hogwarts had been tough for Ron and Harry. Harry was surprised that Ron seemed to handle it better than him. Ron had begun working with George to reopen the shop over the summer while also training and working with the Aurors. Even though George was doing better, Ron continued to work both jobs diligently while making sure he made the trip to Hogwarts every chance he could - even dragging Harry to the Hufflepuff vs. Ravenclaw match just for a chance to visit with Hermione. Harry knew very well what the two of them were doing during these visits, and it wasn't watching Quidditch.

Harry and Ginny had made steps forward in their physical relationship as well, though not nearly to the extent as his best mates. Harry flopped over to watch Ron's slumbering form. _If you knew what I was doing with your sister during those Hogsmeade visits mate, you'd murder me in my sleep._ There had been several times Harry had tried to convince Ginny to let him try going down on her the way he had seen Ron do to Hermione, but she refused. Whatever he had done to her with his hands must not have been quite right as her reaction was nothing like the ones Ron elicited from Hermione. Harry felt himself start to stiffen when remembering the two encounters he had observed between Ron and Hermione but tried his best to ignore the stirrings.

_I'd ask 'Mr. Sex God' over there for some advice, if I weren't dating his little sister. Am I still dating his little sister? I'm not really sure anymore. Dammit! Why does this all have to be so difficult? _ Harry tried to concentrate on the thought of Ginny's hands on him and the way she made him feel but his attempts were thwarted when he remembered there wasn't likely to be any reoccurrence anytime soon, given the blazing row they had earlier in the evening. Harry was hurt by Ginny's decision to not come home after school finished and for not discussing it with him first. She had told him that she was not living her life for him anymore and if he wanted to be with her he would just have to accept things on her terms. He countered with something awful about wondering if he wanted to be with such a 'frigid bitch,' and it all went downhill from there. _Why can't we have what Ron and Hermione have? Damn, never thought I'd ever think that!_

Harry was pulled from his thoughts by the creaking of the attic door. He tightened his grip on his wand under his pillow, but before he could act Ron sat straight up with his wand trained in the figure at the door before he let out a deep sigh.

"Er-my-nee?" he mumbled.

"Who else to you have visiting your room at one in the morning?" she replied rather cheekily.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as she shut the door and sealed it.

_Uh-oh, this can't be good... at least not for me._

Hermione crossed the room as silently as possible, taking a seat on the edge of Ron's bed. "I just wanted to thank you again for my Christmas present. You really shouldn't have, it's too much."

_What, did he get her a book __**and**__ some Bernie Botts? Ron's not a very original gift giver._ Ron had brought Hermione's gift over to the Grangers that morning and had never revealed to Harry exactly what he had bought her.

"Do you like it?" Ron was sitting up now, his voice raspy from sleep.

"Mm-hmm," Hermione practically purred. "Very much." _Are they still talking about her present?_ There were definite kissing noises coming from Ron's bed now. "Then it's not too much," Ron replied his voice now sounding even huskier than earlier.

"This necklace is the most beautiful gift anyone has ever given me." _A necklace? Wow Ron, jewelry, I'm impressed_._ Hope it doesn't say 'My Sweetheart' on it._ "I'm wearing it now; I don't plan on ever taking it off. I could barely wait for everybody to get to sleep so I could come up here and show you my appreciation."

"I thought you did a pretty good job of showing me up in your room this morning." _They did not shag at the Grangers' this morning with her parents right there!_

"I don't know," Hermione said kissing along Ron's neck. At least that's what Harry thought she was doing, without his glasses things were all a bit blurry. "I personally felt the experience wasn't quite ... satisfying." _Ouch._

"What!" Ron yelled.

"Shhhh, you'll wake Harry," Hermione admonished sternly.

"Are you telling me you didn't... get off?" Ron hissed much quieter but still obviously agitated, "Because I swear Hermione, that sure as hell seemed to me like you were satisfied."

"Relax Ron, it was lovely... you're always wonderful with your hands. Maybe 'satisfying' wasn't the right word. 'Fulfilling' might be a better choice."

"Fulfill- Oh, I see ... you wanted..." Ron's voice trailed off as he grasped Hermione's meaning, and it appeared as though she was grasping Ron – literally.

All Harry could make out was Hermione's "Mm-hmm" before the two seated figures lay down on Ron's bed, with Hermione's small body covering Ron. "Hermione, what are you wearing under your dressing gown?" Ron asked after a few moments of obviously intense snogging.

"My necklace," came her muffled her reply.

"And?"

"And nothing, just my necklace."

"Fuck woman, what are you trying to do to me?" Ron groaned.

"I think that's pretty obvious." _Damn right it's obvious! I'm right here you know!_

Harry scrunched his eyes closed tightly and tried to drown out the moans and rustling of bedclothes coming from across the room, yet he could still see them in his mind's eye. Try as he might, Harry could not block the image of Ron and Hermione together. Even without his eyes open, he could 'see' the way they were devouring each other. He could sense that intoxicating combination of love and lust that was rolling off them in waves. He 'saw' the tenderness and unrestrained passion between them as Ron's large freckled hands caressed her face gently while he pressed his hard body firmly against her soft one. _Enough! _

Finally Harry heard Ron speak while panting heavily, "Hermione, wait... we have to stop."

"Hmmmm?" Hermione's voice sounded as if she were drugged.

"Harr – God, that's good – Harry's right here babe..." _Who would have thought Ron the voice of reason? _Harry opened his eyes just enough to see Hermione sit up and reach into her dressing gown pocket. He could not see her wand, but gathered from her movements that she had pulled it out.

"Well, I think I can take care of that concern," Hermione said confidently.

Looking back Harry would blame his casting of a nonverbal invisible shield around his bed on instinct gained in Auror training; he really didn't have an excuse for the one he placed around Ron's bed as well. Both moves effectively negated the _Muffliato_ and other concealment charms Hermione cast, without her or Ron being any wiser.

Harry heard the clatter of Hermione's wand on Ron's bedside cabinet, just before she announced, "Now that that's taken care of, I do believe you have too many clothes on Mr. Weasley."

"Is that so? What about you Miss Granger?"

"I think we've already established that I'm not wearing any clothes, but if you'd like I can get rid of this pesky dressing gown."

"Please do," Ron replied his voice now gravelly with lust rather than sleep. _Shit! I do not need this, not after everything that's happened with Ginny! Why am I doing this again? What the hell is wrong with me? I don't want to see; yet why can't I stop watching? _

"You first." Hermione sat up tall over Ron's prone form and tugged him up to a seated position so she could pull off his shirt. Once she tossed it aside, she pushed Ron back on the bed, crawled down his body, and slowly slid his bottoms off before throwing them away as well. Harry squinted hard and could just make out the sight of Ron's erection pulsing in anticipation from across the room, as Hermione sat straddling his calves, rubbing her hands up and down Ron's thighs. Harry noted his glasses were perched on his bedside cabinet, a silent _Accio_ and he could see everything more clearly. _No. Really, I shouldn't. Then again, maybe I could learn... maybe Ginny wouldn't..._

"Mmmm," she hummed in appreciation, "You look wonderful." Harry didn't need his glasses to know Ron was blushing furiously. "Why are you embarrassed?"

_Poor sod never could take a compliment. _

"You know I think you look," Hermione leaned forward to place her mouth on Ron's abdomen, "delicious." Ron let out a groan that sounded like an odd combination of pain and pleasure. _What did she do to him?_

Hermione scooted further up Ron's body, rubbing her hands over his torso with her lips following in their wake. Ron groaned, "Marking your territory?"

"Mm-hmm... so tasty," Hermione responded.

Ron let out a small sound of protest when Hermione buried her face into his neck. "Ow, careful there, luv!" He chuckled as she moved back down his body, "With your fondness for biting, sure you wouldn't prefer a vampire?"

"No thanks, I definitely prefer wizards," Hermione took his erection in hand and said as she stroked him, "it's the wands you see, dead useful." With that, it appeared to Harry as if she sat directly over Ron's cock, though he knew Ron wasn't inside her based on his desperate pleas.

"Dammit Hermione... I have to... let me, please..." Ron grabbed Hermione's hips and tried to lift her up so he could penetrate her, but she was obviously in the mood to play. _She's a right tease_, Harry thought with a bit of sympathy for his best mate.

"Patience Ron," Hermione admonished. "Put your arms up by the headboard for me." Ron complied with a moan of anticipation. Ron obviously knew what was coming next and even if Harry didn't, he had his suspicions.

Hermione reached for her wand and waiving it silently, she conjured ropes to bind Ron's wrists to the metal rungs at the head of his bed. Harry couldn't help but smile, _Kinky! Wonder what spell she used? Maybe I'll just take a peek..._ Harry silently summoned his glasses without alerting Ron or Hermione to his actions. He stealthily pushed them onto his face and turned to watch his best friends come much clearer into focus.

Ron pulled on his bindings and laughed. "You know I could break these if I wanted to," he observed. Hermione tossed her wand aside again, "Yes, but I also know you don't want to..." She reached for the tie of her dressing gown and the silky material floated slowly off her body. Harry was only able to see her elegant bare back from the angle of his bed. "At least not yet anyway," she amended.

Hermione began to slowly and sensuously rock her hips over Ron's body, still without taking him inside. "Your body feels so good Ron," she moaned. "Oh, how I miss you."

"Me too, luv, me too," Ron moaned in response.

"When I'm all alone in my room at night it's the worst," she continued as her undulations increased in tempo, "I can't help but think of you." She reached up and cupped her breasts, "I imagine your hands on me, your mouth all over my body. I remember what it's like to have you loving me, filling me." Ron let out a deep groan as he watched Hermione reach down to touch herself while rubbing along his length even faster.

"Please, babe..." he practically begged. _Show him some mercy already, Hermione._

"Nothing I do to myself feels as good as you," Hermione spoke as if in a trance, ignoring Ron's pleading. _She masturbates? No fucking way!_ "Even with my transfiguration skills, I can't find anything that fills me like you do." She shuddered gently as she threw back her head and moaned Ron's name.

That last image was too much for Ron to take; he let out a feral growl and pulled his hands free of the bindings. He grabbed Hermione's hips, lifted her up and slammed her body down on his erection, causing them both cry out in relief. "You shouldn't tease a bloke like that Hermione," Ron warned just before smacked her soundly on the arse. _Did he just spank her?_ Hermione made a combination squeak and moan in response. _Did she like it?_

"Only a tease..." she panted as she began to ride him furiously, "if I don't...follow through." Hermione leaned forward to meet Ron in a searing kiss, while he smacked her arse a couple more times. The moonlight streaming in through the window over Ron's bed illuminated the room enough for Harry to see the bright red marks Ron's hands made on Hermione's bum. _Damn his hands are huge!_

Hermione arched her back as she pulled away from the kiss, moaning in appreciation at the pace Ron was setting as he gripped her ass and guided her along his shaft. "Fuck! I love your arse Hermione, so round... so firm," he groaned as he dug his hands into her flesh.

"Love your tits in my face," Ron declared before lifted his head and greedily captured the nipple dangling above him. Hermione almost sobbed with excitement as she replied, "And I love your cock in my pussy." _Oh, she definitely knows how to get to him_. Her brazen response earned her another slap on her bottom. As Ron switched his attention on her other breast, he murmured "Saucy wench," causing Hermione to giggle.

When Ron released her breast, Hermione sat up tall and resumed her frenetic pace over him. "Like my cock, do you luv?" he asked as he bent his legs and thrust roughly up into her. By this time Hermione was too far-gone to respond with anything but a whimper. "Feel good does it?" When Hermione only nodded, Ron commanded, "Answer me Hermione. Do you like it, does it feel good?"

Hermione threw her head back and shouted, "Yes! Oh God, yes Ron! Love it... love you!" _Good thing she sealed the room, no way Mrs. Weasley could miss that shriek!_ Ron stopped his thrusts as he let Hermione rock her hips over his as she rode out her orgasm, drawing Ron's name out into at least 5 syllables. Once her pace slowed, Ron sat up and wrapped himself around her. _She looks so tiny in his arms_. Ron's hands slowly drew circles on Hermione's back as she recovered. "You okay, Hermione?" he whispered tenderly.

"Yeah..." she sighed.

"Good." Ron's voice was suddenly much firmer, "It's my turn now."

"Wha–" Ron surged forward before Hermione could finish her question. His motion caused Hermione to fall back on the bed, affording Harry his first real look at her breasts as the bounced from the impact. _Whoa, her tits are much bigger than I imagined... not that I've been imaging Hermione's tits... but, wow, definitely bigger than Ginny's. Though I think I prefer the freckles and Gin's nipples are __**much**__ pinker, like Ron's..._

By now Harry was so turned on he was frantically frotting his bed, rubbing his erection into the mattress. He shifted his eyes from the naked brunette lying at the foot of Ron's bed to his naked best mate. Ron was up on his knees, his large hands grasping Hermione's thighs as he prepared to enter her. Harry's eyes grew wide at the sight of Ron's engorged penis, glistening with Hermione's juices. _Fuck! Look at him, he looks so... fierce._

"God, I love you Hermione." Ron's gentle words contrasted with his intense gaze. Ron reached under Hermione and lifted her bum as he thrust into her. Ron immediately began to pound into Hermione, almost savagely. His grasp on her arse was so firm that he pulled her body up so that only her shoulders and head remained on the bed, leaving Hermione to thrash her head and whimper with need. "I love how your tits bounce when I fuck you like this." Rather that scold him as Harry would have sworn she would, Hermione just nodded fervently, "Mmmm... So good."

"Touch 'em for me Hermione, squeeze those perfect tits for me." Ron growled with approval when she complied with his instructions. "Remember when I fucked your tits Hermione, when I came all over 'em?" This time it was Harry's turn to whimper as he sped up his motions into his bed, luckily Ron and Hermione were too busy to notice. Harry closed his eyes for a brief moment and allowed himself to imagine the sight of Ron's large cock sliding between Hermione's breasts, covering her chest with his spunk. _Oh God, what a sight that would be_. Ron's voice brought Harry back to the reality of the moment. "Damn, that was good... nothing like your tight pussy though." Ron threw his head back and moaned, "There's nothing like the feel of being inside you... nothing."

"Oh God, Ron," Hermione moaned.

"You close, luv?" Ron shifted so more of her body rested on the bed, moving one arm from under her arse. He brought his thumb to mouth and wet it before rubbing it furiously over her clit. _Wet your fingers, that makes sense... I'll have to remember that. Look at him... where did that insecure bloke go? Must be what love does to you, don't think it's just the sex. Shit... this is so hot... I'm so close..._

"Hermione!" Ron grunted, just as Hermione let out a keening wail. Neither one was aware of the fact that Harry joined them in release at the same moment, the three of them finding bliss simultaneously. Ron collapsed forward, blanketing Hermione's small frame with his own, his breathing labored. Ron eventually raised himself on his elbows and, brushing the hair from Hermione, he smiled, "That was fucking brilliant."

Harry lay face down on his bed, chilled by the dampness he was laying in, waiting for Hermione to scold Ron for his language now that the sex was over. She didn't disappoint.

"Honestly Ron," she said with a sigh. "I suppose you're right... it was rather amazing."

"What was that, like three times? A personal best I think," Ron noted with no small amount of pride.

"Actually more like two and a half... the first was just a small one," Hermione corrected. Ron laughed in response, "Well then, guess I'll have to keep trying."

"Not tonight, I don't know if I'll be able to walk tomorrow," Hermione acknowledged with a laugh of her own.

"Stay the night. Please?" Ron's voice was so soft and tender Harry could barely hear him.

"Of course," Hermione said as she placed her hand lovingly on Ron's cheek and he turned his face to gently kiss her wrist. It was the moments like this that Harry felt the most ashamed of witnessing. The sex was intense and hot... but he somehow felt removed from it; he could distance his mind from it and just let himself have a visceral reaction. The tender touches and soft voices were much more intimate, the tiny moments of their love evoked much more guilt in him.

"Don't forget to set–"

"The alarm. I got it, Hermione," Ron interrupted. "I did manage to wake us up everyday during break so I could _Apparate_ back from your house with no one the wiser, you know."

_Really? He's been going over to the Grangers' house every night? I never even noticed... that explains why he's seemed so tired lately. _

Ron sat up, grabbed his wand from under his pillow, and set his alarm.

"Sorry about the marks, Ron," Hermione said, indicating the red bite marks on his torso as she crawled up to the head on the bed to burrow under Ron's covers. "Do you want me to heal them for you?"

"Nah 'M okay. I like your possessive streak, don't mind you marking me as your own. In fact," he pulled her closer against him, "you can tattoo 'Property of Hermione Granger' across my sorry freckled arse if you want."

"As tempting as that offer is, if someone already has your _delicious_ naked arse in their sights, I doubt any sort of proprietary statement will distract them."

"Well, fear not my love, you're the only getting a look at my naked arse," he chuckled loudly. "Oh, and Harry of course."

_Bloody buggering fuck! Did he see me checking out__–_

"Harry sees your arse regularly does he?" Hermione teased.

"His locker _is_ next to mine you know and we have been mates for quite awhile. We've caught a few glimpses of each other's pasty bums over the years, but there's no need to get jealous Hermione." _Right... no need at all._

"Hmpf," she huffed in mock indignation at his teasing, before he captured her lips for a passionate kiss.

Releasing her mouth, he raised his wand, "Want me to clean you up a bit?"

"No," she said coyly, "I like having your mark on me too."

Ron smiled lovingly at her before he raised his wand again, swirling it around his bed while muttering, "_Finite Incantatem_."

"Why'd you do that?" Hermione asked

"So I can find you when I come back to bed," Ron explained as he jumped up. "Can't have my girlfriend concealed from me, can I?" He walked over towards Harry's bed and bent over to pick up his discarded shirt before tossing it to Hermione, "Here luv, you can wear this." He then found his pants and pulled them up before looking closely at Harry's face. _Shit! Okay, deep breathes... you're asleep, can't let him know. I fooled Voldemort, I can fool Ron... I hope._

"Poor bugger, must have fallen asleep with your glasses on again," Ron whispered before reaching out and gently removing the frames from Harry's face and placing them quietly back on the bedside table.

"How is he?" Harry heard Hermione ask as Ron crawled into bed.

"He's... okay, I guess. It's been hard on him."

"That was some row he and Ginny had tonight. I hope they're all right."

"Don't worry Hermione, I'm sure they will be... once Harry gets his head out of his arse over this whole Harpies business."

_Oi! Some best mate you are!_

"He really was upset. What do you think his problem is? I mean, Ginny has worked really hard. He should be happy for her..."

"He is, luv. He's just..."

"Jealous?"

"Nah, more like... lonely, I think. He's been waiting for this year to be over and now Ginny's making plans to move away, making plans without him." _Wow, this new emotionally mature Ron is kinda scary._

Unlike Harry, Hermione seemed to appreciate Ron's emotional growth, as she murmured something that sounded like 'more than a teaspoon' before Harry heard the unmistakable sounds of kissing.

After a few moments, the couple pulled apart and snuggled together. "Speaking of plans... any new thoughts on the offers you've received?"

"Well, the Department of Mysteries is intriguing and I like the idea of working for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures... but I'm not sure. I really have to wait for my N.E.W.T.s before I can consider any offers, since they may rescind–"

"No one is going to rescind anything, you lunatic." Hermione slapped him playfully before he continued, "I don't know about the Department of Mysteries though, you could never talk to me about your day."

"Oh, I suppose you've rather have me talk about the plight of the House Elves and Goblins all the time instead."

"Good point, Department of Mysteries it is then... Ouch, woman! Stop hitting me!" Ron retaliated with a serious tickle attack, as Hermione began giggling uncontrollably and thrashing about, crying, "Enough, enough... I'm sorry."

Ron relented, "As long as you're sorry." They rearranged themselves under the covers again before Ron said, his voice uncharacteristically serious, "I just want you to be happy Hermione, that's all that matters."

"Thank you, Ron. I love you... you make me happy."

"Me too," Ron replied sleepily as a large yawn escaped his mouth.

The room became quiet as the three occupants began to drift off to sleep, Harry managing to sneak a cleansing charm so he could rest more comfortably. Ron's deep voice, suddenly filled the silence.

"Hermione?"

"Hmmmm?"

"What you said before, about that transfiguration stuff... did you mean it? Have you really..."

"No Ron, I haven't."

"Oh," he said, sounding more than a bit disappointed. "Because I heard they make things like that... that some girls use..." _Reading the adverts in the back of your PlayWizard, mate?_

"Nothing could compare to the real thing, so why bother."

"Oh, okay." Ron seemed pleased by her response.

"Although..." Hermione's voice trailed off.

"What? Tell me." _What? Tell him!_

"Sometimes, I... I mean I make my wand..." She took a deep breath and forged ahead, "Sometimes I make my wand vibrate and touch myself, down there."

"Sweet Merlin!" Ron groaned.

_Fuck, that's hot! I wonder if she's taught Ginny that spell..._ Harry's mind began to wander to the thought of Ginny touching herself with her wand vibrating between her legs. _I've never seen Ginny's fanny, only touched her under her knickers, wonder if her pubes are the same colour as Ron's... his look much softer... Stop thinking of Ron's pubes you sick fuck!_

"You sure you aren't interested in another go?"

"Ron, I can't! Seriously, we need to sleep. I'm sorry I brought it up."

"Don't be sorry." _Ha! If I know Ron, he's saving that image in his wank bank... I know I am. Only with Ginny in mind, not Hermione... and definitely not Ron... no, definitely not._

Silence filled the room again, until...

"Hermione?"

"What now Ron?" she asked obviously exasperated.

"I was just wondering, if maybe you could, uh... show me that wand thing sometime?"

"Um...okay, but not tonight."

"Maybe New Year's? I was thinking we could go out, the four of us – you, me, Harry and Ginny, and then you and I could spend the night at Grimmauld Place together. It's almost ready... Harry thinks we can move soon after the first of the year."

"That sounds lovely Ron. You think they'll be okay by then?"

"Absolutely, no doubt. Ginny just needs to get out from under everybody's shadow... do her own thing, find her own way. Harry will come around eventually. He doesn't realize it, but he casts a pretty big shadow, especially now."

"I know Ron, I know. Shhh... get some rest my love."

_Does he still feel that way? Does he resent me? He seems to think Ginny does... I should talk to her; I should work this out..._

"I love you Hermione, I'm so lucky to have you," Ron whispered in the dark.

"I'm the lucky one Ron. I love you too."

_I want what they have... I __**need**__ what they have. Yeah, I'll talk to her tomorrow..._ Harry drifted off to a fitful sleep, as his best friends slumbered peacefully in each other's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the fourth Chapter!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! I love that people are putting this on story alert and making it a favorite - but PLEASE tell me why!

**

* * *

The Fourth Time - July 23, 2000**

Harry sat quietly at his desk, the door to his office closed and sealed from intrusion. He contemplated going to Ron's adjacent office and searching for the bottle of Firewhiskey he knew was hidden there, but instead he settled for banging his head against his desk repeatedly, desperately trying to force the images from today's mission from his mind.

He looked up at the framed photo of him and Ginny taken on New Year's Eve during her final year at Hogwarts. A small smile crossed his face as he remembered how close he came to losing her that Christmas, but thanks to an overheard conversation between Ron and Hermione, he was able to make things right with Ginny. _I will not think about the other things I overheard and saw that night. Course I'm not that desperate randy virgin anymore either. Well, maybe a bit desperate... Ginny's been on tour for quite a while. Oh, but that visit we had in Prague last month..._ Harry began to feel his trousers tighten, despite the awful day he'd had, as he recalled the surprise Ginny had arranged for him when he visited her for the weekend; she introduced him to her teammate Valeriya and the three of them got on...very well. _I can't believe I ever accused her of being frigid! I sure as hell never thought she'd ever suggest we do __**that**__ – with another girl! _

Ginny was currently three months into a six month international tour with the Holyhead Harpies. Before she left, she had suggested that they each be free to date other people while they were apart, to be 'sure' about each other. She said she didn't want Harry to have any regrets. He had no choice but to agree, but he made it a point to visit her as often as possible so that neither of them became so lonely that they felt the need to see others. Harry had been tempted to ask other girls out, but his love for Ginny, and a wee bit of fear of her brothers, prevented him from doing so.

_Her brothers_. Harry turned his attention to the photo of himself with Ron and Hermione. _Poor Ron_. Harry shook his head and felt his eyes begin to tear. _He took what happened harder then any of us, course he was right there when she died._

Harry and Ron had been called in to investigate what appeared to be a Muggleborn hate crime, a young Muggleborn witch was attacked with what appeared to be dark magic. The word 'Mudblood' was written in blood on the wall over the dying girl's body. She had soft brown eyes and wavy brown hair; she looked enough like Hermione to give Ron and Harry a start when they first arrived on the scene. Ron took it upon himself to stay with the poor thing while the Healers tried their best. In the end, it wasn't enough and Ron clutched her hand in his, whispering words of comfort as she passed. Turned out it wasn't the work of a dark wizard at all, just a sick fuck of an ex-boyfriend she surprised while he was breaking into her flat. Ron had been so shaken that Harry insisted on doing the paperwork alone and sent Ron home.

Ron was supposed to meet Hermione at some Muggle restaurant for dinner and he didn't want to skive off their date. With Ron still helping at the shop their time together was limited, plus Harry knew Ron needed to see her, to make sure she was okay. Ron planned to meet up with her and hopefully persuade her to just come back to Grimmauld Place with him. Harry knew Ron didn't want to be alone after what happened, anymore than he did; Harry rather hoped he could catch up with his best mates as he was in dire need of a drink himself. _Wonder if they've made it back to Grimmauld yet? We might be out of Firewhiskey, I'll just give a quick Floo call to see if I need to bring any home._

Harry sat down on the cushion in front of his fireplace, threw a handful of Floo Powder in, then thrust his head into the green flames while shouting, "Grimmauld Place!" Soon enough the kitchen of the old house that he and Ron called home came into view.

"Ron? Hermione?" Harry called, "Anyone home?" He was about to call out again when a sudden _POP!_ rang out marking the arrival of Harry's housemate. Before Harry could even speak, Ron picked up a kitchen chair and threw it across the room with a primal scream.

"That bitch! That fucking bitch...flashing her...just... ARGH!" Another chair quickly fell victim to Ron's rage. _Holy shit! What the hell happened? _He picked up a splintered leg and banged it on the table, drowning out Harry's voice as he called to Ron. "Goddamned slag!" He slammed the leg on the table top again as he screamed, "That fucking little–" _POP!_

"Don't you dare walk out on me Ron Weasley!" Hermione screeched when she suddenly appeared. "Oh wait, I forgot, that's what you do best – leave!" she added sarcastically, hands on her hips. She was wearing a wine coloured dress with buttons all down the front, a fair number of them undone – at the top and bottom – flashing quite a lot of cleavage and even more leg.

_I don't understand! I figured if anything they'd be shagging not fighting. She certainly is dressed like she was expecting the same thing, she doesn't usually show that much flesh in public!_

"Don't you even compare–"

"So sorry, I was instantly reminded of the last time you were such a complete and total ARSE!"

"Get out." Ron's voice was low and menacing. _Damn! I only ever hear him talk like that to suspects. This is not going to end well...maybe I should come through?_

"Don't use that tone with me!" Harry sniggered to himself despite the seriousness of the situation. _She sounds just like his mum._

"This is my home and I will use whatever tone I damn well please. Get the fuck out – NOW!"

"It's not your home, it's Harry's. You don't even pay rent–"

_OI! That's not fair, he's been begging me to take money since the day we moved in! He's the one who insists on setting money aside for Kreacher. Didn't he ever tell her?_

"You bitch," Ron countered through clenched teeth. He took a deep breath, obviously trying to regain some control before he turned to her, "I really don't need your shit tonight Hermione, not after the day I've had. Please, just go."

"How would I know what kind of day you've had?" Hermione countered, ignoring his request that she leave. "You came storming up to me at the restaurant, with an obvious chip on your shoulder, threatened the poor bloke sitting next to me then stormed back out. Not exactly enlightening, Ron."

"Poor bloke? Poor Bloke! Are you fucking serious?" Ron shouted, once again silencing Harry's efforts to get their attention. He kicked a discarded fragment of chair across the room, "He was practically drooling on your tits and his hand was ON YOUR ARSE!"

_What! How could she let someone touch her like that? How could she do that to Ron?_

"Oh please, you're exaggerating! He had his hand on my back as he was leaning in to get the barman's attention. Granted, it may have been slipping lower, but I could have handled it."

"Could have– Wait! You _could_ have handled it! You just didn't want to, did you Hermione? You wanted him to touch you...or rather you wanted me to catch him touching you!"

"Ron, don't be ridiculous, how would I have known–"

"Your necklace." Ron took a brisk step forward, trapping Hermione between his body and the large kitchen table, kicking the bench under the table back out of his way. He raised his hand to her chest and fingered the chain hanging around her neck. "The necklace I gave you warms when I'm near, let's you know I'm close." He reached up and tore the front of her dress open, sending tiny buttons scattering around the wood floor. _Whoa, wait a minute there mate!_ Harry's apprehension grew, but Hermione stared at Ron unflinching.

Ron wrapped his hand around the necklace that was nestled between Hermione's breasts. "You knew I was there, and yet you _still_ let him touch you." Ron took a step back from her, dropping his hand as if he had been burned. He than rubbed that same shaky hand roughly over his face, "What the fuck are you playing at Hermione?"

_No, this can't be the end. She would never cheat...would she?_

"Nothing," Hermione's voice quivered slightly, before she set her jaw and met Ron's eyes defiantly, "Maybe I just wanted some attention..."

"Attention, what are you... Are you saying you _wanted_ his...for him to...?" Ron's voice became much quieter as his eyes grew large, obviously fearful of her response.

"No, Ron, no," Hermione shook her head furiously, tears beginning to well in her eyes. "Y-you've been so distant lately...so busy. With the shop and your missions... I, I just wanted your attention I guess, to know you still care." They stared each other for a moment, trying to read the other's expression. _Come on guys, say something...silence isn't your thing. Talk, shout, DO something_. Harry's hands began to twitch nervously, as he waited anxiously to see if his best friends' relationship was going to survive. _If you two can't make it, I don't know..._

Suddenly Ron threw his hands up in the air and shouted, "Bloody hell! Bloody fucking hell! This – this is the thanks I get!" He turned his back to her, shouting into the air, "Working my ARSE off... and you flash your tits for the first slimy git you see to GET MY ATTENTION!"

Hermione was taking deep shuddering breaths, her breasts heaving and spilling over the lace cups of her bra, "Ron, I –"

At the sound of her voice, Ron spun around, his face a mask of anger and hurt. "You could have said something Hermione, because I sure as hell thought you were pleased with the level of attention I've been paying you! That sounded like you screaming my name just the other day as I went down on you in your office, sure felt as if you liked the _attention_ I was giving you as I bent you over your desk." _DAMN! Right there in her office at the Ministry!_

"Stopping by my office for a quick fuck in between jobs isn't my idea of a proper relationship, Ron!"_ Hermione said fuck!_ "Why Ron?" she continued her rant, "Why are you still working the two jobs? George is better, the shop is doing fine. We need more time together! You don't have to keep this up, unless...unless you..." she trailed off.

"Unless I what?"

"Unless...you don't want more time together...don't want me anymore."

_For a genius you can be a real idiot Hermione. You should hear how this lovesick prat talks about you – worse than that stupid love potion back in sixth year!_

Ron clenched his eyes closed as he flexed his hands into fists, trying to keep his anger in check.

"Is there...is there someone else, Ron?" Ron's eyes flew open in a flash at her words. _Shit, he looks like he could breath fire!_ "Because I can't think of another reason why you won't free your time to spend with me! I can't go on like this! I need more Ron!"

"MORE! You need MORE! Fucking hell Hermione, I don't have any more to give! Is that what tonight was about? Finding more? What's the matter, one cock not enough for your greedy little cun–" He stopped shouting as Hermione raised her hand to slap him across the face. Ron's reflexes were faster and he easily caught her small wrist with his large hand, pulling her hand behind her back.

"Let me go!" she shouted while she struggled to free her arm from his grip.

"No."

Harry knew Hermione usually carried her wand in a holster in her thigh whenever she wore Muggle dresses. He gained this bit of information from Ron one night while out for drinks and Ron informed him how sexy Hermione looked with nothing but her leather holster on. _Look out mate, she's going to hex you for sure_.

Hermione glared up at Ron and reached across her body with her left hand, in an attempt to reach her wand, just as Harry feared. However, again, Ron's reflexes were quicker and he grabbed her free hand and brought it behind her back as well.

"No," Ron said firmly, his voice calm and deep, "Stop struggling Hermione." This only caused her to fight harder, but her petite frame was no match for Ron's much larger, much stronger body.

Harry's wand twitched nervously in his hand as he contemplated his next move. If he were to come through the fire or otherwise make himself known, the enraged couple would spring apart, go their separate ways, and possibly never recover from this confrontation. Harry had witnessed enough of their battles to know they must reach resolution quickly, because wounds left to fester would quickly escalate into a potentially irreparable situation.

_Tread carefully Ron, don't make me come through...work this out mate...stay calm_.

Unable to free her arms, Hermione lifted her leg and flayed it about trying to kick Ron, who easily avoided her assault. _You be careful too, Hermione. Don't push him to much...you may have already gone too far_.

"Stop it dammit. Listen to me!"

"I don't have to listen to you! You don't own me, I'm not your property!"

Ron leaned forward and growled, just loud enough for Harry to hear over the hiss of the Floo, "That's where you're wrong, you **are** mine Hermione."

Ron quickly spun Hermione around so that her back was pressed tightly against his chest then he surged forward and bent her over the table, her hands still clasped behind her. He leaned over her, pushing his hard body into her, trapping her against the smooth wooden surface. Taking her two small hands into one of his and raising them over her head, he used his free one to pull her hair to the side and expose her neck. "You are all mine," he said firmly before burying his face in against her nape and grinding against her arse.

"You're turned on!" Hermione shouted, trying to sound horrified. Ron laughed, it came out as a deep, almost chilling sound, "As if you aren't."

"I-I'm not," she sputtered.

"Oh really..." Ron reached down and flipped her skirt up to revel lace knickers that barely covered her round arse. Ron ran his hand sensuously over her exposed flesh before dipping his hand down between her legs.

_Whoa Ron! Are you sure she wants–_

"...then why is your pussy dripping wet?"

Hermione let out a long loud moan has Ron rubbed his hand back and forth over her center. _Guess that answers that question_.

Hermione was moving against Ron's hand, arching her back to try to increase the contact. She whimpered softly and Harry barely heard her quietly plead, "Ron." The sound of his name spurred Ron into action. He shifted away from her body and ripped off her knickers before plunging his fingers inside her. Hermione threw her head back and let out a combination of sigh and squeal at the contact.

_Fuck! I can hear how wet she is all the way over here. She loves him acting like this, so...forceful. I gotta admit, he can be quite something at work...the way he talks to suspects, the way he carries himself..._

"Aw shite Hermione," Ron worked his one hand furiously, while the other continued to hold her hands captive above her head, "Tell me, what's got **you** so turned on?" He bent forward and nipped at her neck, "Was it that tosser at the bar? Thoughts of taking him home and into your bed get your knickers soaked?" Hermione didn't respond, other than to shake her head negatively and writhe under Ron's touch more fervently. "No? What is it then?"

When Hermione only whimpered, Ron removed his fingers and moved her arms so they were spread out on either side of her body, pressing himself completely over her. "Answer me Hermione," he commanded.

_I think it's rather obvious mate, though she's probably too stubborn to admit it_.

"Tell me," he said again, softer this time.

"You," she replied, "only you."

"Said you wanted more Hermione, do you still? Because I need... I want..." Ron's voice was strained from the effort of holding himself in check. "Please Hermione, can I...?" He released Hermione's right hand and reached between their bodies, fumbling for his belt buckle.

She turned her face to the side and Harry thought she looked like she might be ready to cry, "Yes Ron, God yes!"

Ron stood all the way up, as she remained bent over the table. Hermione looked over her shoulder at Ron, as his shaking hands struggled with his belt.

"Ron?"

His trembling hands stopped working his trouser button as he looked up and met her eyes, "I love you so much Hermione, you have to know that."

Harry was gobsmacked when Hermione suddenly flipped over and drew her wand, pointing it directly at Ron's chest. _What the fuck?_ Harry's instinct to protect his partner kicked in and he trained his wand on Hermione, forgetting for a moment that she was his best friend as well – his only thought was to protect Ron.

Ron, on the other hand, relaxed completely as he stared blankly at Hermione.

_Pull your wand you stupid sod! I don't understand...it's like he wants her to hex him. Dammit Ron, wake up!_

A small smile graced Hermione's face, "Show me." With a swish and a flick of her wand, they were both instantly starkers in the kitchen. Hermione sat on the edge of the large wooden table and reached for Ron, "Show me that you love me."

_Damn! I wasn't expecting that!_

Ron grabbed Hermione's face in his hands and brought her to him for a kiss with such force, Harry could have sworn he heard their teeth crash. In the years since the Battle at Hogwarts, Harry had witnessed many, many kisses between his two best friends; he had even seen them shag a few times. However he had **never** seen them kiss with such ferocity, it was as if they were continuing their fight through their kiss. Ron's hands gripped Hermione's face so tightly Harry wondered how she could stand it. She threw her head back and screeched in pleasure and pain as he nipped and licked his way down her neck to her breasts, taking one then the other into his mouth with ferocious need.

When he stood up to take her mouth again she pulled his bottom lip into her mouth and bit down, causing Ron to pull away muttering, "Fucking bitch." She ducked her head to bite along his neck and torso, leaving bruises on his pale freckled skin while his large hands kneaded her arse roughly. _At this rate they are both going to need a visit to the Healer_.

Ron moved his hands from her arse cheeks and fisted them into her thick hair. He yanked her head back and growled, "Don't you ever fucking pull that shit again Hermione," before biting into the flesh of her neck. "You are mine, nobody else touches you. Understand?" She whimpered into his mouth as he claimed her once again.

Ron's hands eventually moved down to Hermione's hips and he forcefully jerked her forward and swiftly buried himself deep within her. Their sudden joining caused them both to groan with satisfaction. Ron wrapped his arms around Hermione immediately began thrusting into her wildly, as she tore her nails down Ron's back, leaving a a trail of red scratches and faint traces of blood, from what Harry could see. Ron threw his head back and screamed in agony. Or maybe it was ecstasy? Harry really couldn't tell them apart at this point.

As his own arousal began to stir, Harry thought, _I better make sure they don't fuck each other to death_.

Ron quickly lifted his knee to the tabletop, giving him more leverage to pound into Hermione, who took each thrust and gave it right back. "Nobody, you fucking hear me? Mine!" Hermione arched her back and moaned her agreement as Ron fiercely attacked her neck again. "These are my tits," he announced before savagely claiming them with his lips and teeth. Hermione reached a hand around and dug her nails into the clenching muscles of Ron's arse. The speed and power of his assault increased as Hermione neared release, her cries growing louder and louder until she arched her back even more and screamed his name before biting into the juncture of his neck and shoulder, effectively muffling her shrieks of pleasure.

As she came down from her climax, her eyes grew wide as Ron lowered her roughly to lay flat on the table. He pulled her legs up so her feet rested near his shoulders and the backs of her legs were flush against his long torso. Gripping her hips, he pulled back and slammed into her, causing her shout, "It's too much!" Ron seemed to ignore her as he continued to plow into her repeatedly, showing no mercy. It didn't take long before Hermione was thrashing her head back and forth, crying out, "Yes Ron! Oh God, yes! Don't stop, please!"

_Fuck! Look at him – he's just...raw power. I never thought Hermione would respond to something like this, much less thrive on it._

"Never gonna stop," he groaned, turning his face to suck on her calf before adjusting his grip on her hips. His voice was firm, but words were tender, "Never think I don't want you...it's all for you Hermione, everything is for you." Ron's hips began to move harder and faster, "All I ever want is you – forever – I love you."

"Yes, Ron...forever!" Hermione turned her head to the side and clenched her eyes shut, Ron's assault on her small frame overwhelming her.

Ron moved one hand up to wrap around the leg by his ear, while he bent forward to twist his other hand in Hermione's hair, holding her thrashing head still, " Look at me Hermione." _Damn!_ Her eyes flew open as she bit her lip to keep quiet, her body on the edge of another orgasm. Accenting each word with his powerful body, he commanded, "Say -_thrust_- you're -_thrust_- mine! -_thrust_- forever -_thrust_ - Marry -_thrust_- me!"

_Marry? Did he just say marry? Bloody hell! Bloody buggering fucking hell! There's no way she'll say–_

"Yes, Ron, yes! I love you! I'm yours!" Her back arched high off the table as her body shuddered and she screamed, "Only yours, forever – RON!" Ron didn't relent as Hermione continued to call his name, hands still fisted in her hair as he stared into her face. Once her body slumped back, she told him, "And you're mine." With her words Ron released her hair, dug his hands into her thighs pulling her hard against him. He threw his head back and shouted her name in release.

_Fuck!_ Harry shouted, his own excitement at there feral coupling had reached a painful level, but his need to find his own release was dampened by the couples' declarations. _Does this mean they're engaged? Holy shite! _

Ron suddenly pushed himself off Hermione and stumbled back to land on the bench he had shoved aside earlier. Harry's hand froze on the aching bulge in his pants as he watched Ron lean forward on his elbows, his face in his hands. The kitchen was filled with the sounds of Hermione's panting and Ron's sobs and his quiet murmurs of "I am, I am."

_Ron? Wh-what's happened?_

As Hermione finally caught her breath, she said up tentatively and scooted to the edge of the table, "Ron?" Her voice was raspy, no doubt hoarse from her screams, "Luv, what's wrong?" When Ron didn't answer, she reached a shaking hand out and touched his bowed head gently. The soft touch was all it took for Ron to rush forward and cling to her, wrapping his arms around her and burying his face into her lap. He allowed himself to fall apart in her embrace. Hermione leaned forward and draped herself over him, her long brown waves blanketing his body.

"I am, I am," Ron said again as his sobs subsided.

_You're what?_

"What are you Ron?" Hermione asked tenderly, as she stroked his head.

"Yours, I'm yours. You have to know that. You **know** I would never, ever–"

"I'm so sorry Ron," she interrupted, sliding her hand from Ron's hair to his chin and tilting his face up to look at her, "I never really thought otherwise, really I didn't. I just..." Hermione's voice was thick as she held back tears, "I just miss you so much. I want to be with you all the time, not just little snippets of time."

"Me too Hermione, I want that too. Please believe me."

"I do, I believe you."

"I'm sorry about tonight, that I blew up like that."

"You don't have to–"

"I just needed to see you, needed to know you were okay...needed to hold you. All I could think about was getting to you, then when I did..."

"Oh God Ron, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry," Hermione covered her face with her hands and started to cry.

Ron tugged her hands away, "No tears Hermione, please." He cupped her face and kissed her gently, but briefly, on her lips, "I love you." He gave her a small smile, "Just tell me what happened, okay?"

She took a deep breath to steel herself before explaining, "That arse at the bar was chatting me up and I told him to bugger off–"

"You did?" Ron interrupted with a laugh.

"Maybe I didn't use those exact words," she admitted sheepishly, "but that was definitely the message."

"One he definitely didn't get," Ron muttered angrily.

"No, I suppose not," she said quietly. "Well, anyway, the longer I sat there waiting for you, the more upset I got over how little time we've had together recently and my thoughts just started going all over the place. By the time my necklace indicated you were near, I was convinced you were bored with me and didn't want to be with me."

"That could never happen Hermione. Never!"

She sniffed and nodded her head, "I know, I guess I... I just forgot."

"I'll do my best to make sure you never forget again; you're everything to me Hermione."

"As you are to me Ron," she reached out and lovingly stroked his cheek, her eyes never leaving his.

_Is that it? Is everything better? Please let it all be better_.

Hermione broke the spell of their silence, "Tell me what happened with work today."

"Um, I don't... I mean, er...you don't wanna..." Ron stumbled over his words

"You said you needed to make sure I was okay. Why, what happened?"

"We had a...a mission today, a young woman was...hurt. There was blood everywhere, they wrote Mudblood – in her blood."

Hermione covered her mouth with her hand and gasped,"How awful!"

"Yeah it was," he conceded.

"Oh Ron!" Hermione tried to pull him into an embrace, but he kept his distance, trying to finish.

"The worst part was, she...she looked like you. I held her hand when she died, all I could see was you, imaging your blood everywhere, your eyes lifeless and unseeing. All I wanted was you, I just knew I needed you."

"I'm here Ron, I'll always be here."

"I just lost it when I thought about losing you, losing you in any way." Ron let Hermione hold him again at this point. "I love you so much Ron, I swear I'll never stop." As they clung together naked and crying, Harry's arousal at watching their furious mating had almost completely dissipated. Harry watched the hard defined muscles of Ron's back, still marked with angry red streaks, moving as he wrapped himself around Hermione, her soft form, clinging just as tightly around him. _Look at them, they're beautiful together. Even with all the nasty words and anger – they just...fit._

Pulling back from their embrace, Hermione wiped the tears from her face. Leaning her forehead against Ron's, she sighed, "Do you have keep working so hard?"

"You used to complain I didn't work hard enough," he said with a lopsided grin, obviously trying to make her smile.

"I'm serious Ron, it's too much. Can't you give one of them up?"

_NO! Not the Aurors! I need... I mean...we need him!_

"Not yet, I need both jobs for now, but not much longer I promise. I almost have enough saved."

"Saved? Enough saved for what?"

_I'll give you any money you need mate, you know that._

"Um, er...for us."

"Us?" she asked meekly.

"Yeah," Ron seemed shy for a moment, then he looked up and met her gaze. "I spent some on the ring, but think we'll still need a bit more for a house."

_What the hell?_

"Ring?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Yeah," Ron took her left hand in his both of his and grinned broadly at her, "a ring. I meant to ask you proper-like, been trying to figure out what to ask for a while now."

"So you meant it, what you said about...marrying you?"

"Of course! Hermione, I've known for yonks that I've wanted to marry you. Did you...did you mean it when you said yes?" He gave her a cheeky smile, "Or was that just your sex 'YES!'?"

"Prat," she swatted at him playfully. Looping her hands around his neck and tangling her hands in his hair she said, "Of course I meant it. I've known for ages there's only you for me."

Ron ran his hands tenderly over Hermione's back, "How 'bout we go out tomorrow night, maybe that little Muggle Italian place near your flat? I can try this proposal thing again, maybe with candles," he looked down at their bodies, "and a bit more clothes."

"You don't have to ask again, the answer will always be the same." Ron pulled her closer and kissed her tenderly yet passionately, the kiss slow and sensual. Harry could feel their arousal, along with his own, returning in full force.

Before they could get caught up in the moment, Hermione suddenly pulled back, "Let's move in together!"

"Wh-what?" Ron blinked his eyes for a moment, trying to refocus on the act of communicating with words. _What! But we've never lived apart!_

"That way we can spend more time together, while you still work both jobs. No matter how tired we are, we'd always wake up together. Every night, we'd always have someone to offer comfort to us, someone to talk to about our day."

"Well, yeah...but I need to save–"

"_We_ can save for a house, though with both of us saving, it won't be long till we can afford one. There's no rush, we have a lifetime together, just the two of us."

_What about me?_

"I reckon you may have a point. And the waking up together bit _would_ be rather nice," he raked his eyes exaggeratedly over her body. "Yes, living in sin would definitely have its advantages." Hermione laughed in agreement. "Besides," Ron continued, "it might be awhile before I can make a change. I don't know who needs me more - Harry or George."

_**ME!**_

She ran her hands through his hair and gently kissed his lips, pulling back slightly she said "I do. I need you more than anyone." She kissed him again, lingering longer this time, "We've got time to deal with all these issues, for now – take your fiancée to bed."

"Mmmm," Ron moaned as he closed his eyes and reveled in the feel of her hands scratching his scalp, "sounds like a good plan."

Hermione ran her finger gingerly over the reddening bite mark on his neck. "I'm sorry I hurt you," she said softly and Harry knew she didn't just mean the physical pain.

Ron reached for her hand and kissed her palm reverently, "But you healed me too Hermione. That's how we work."

He stood up and led her from the kitchen, making their way through the debris of clothes and broken furniture. He paused at the door, "Why don't you head up, luv? I should set things to right before Harry gets home."

"Okay, don't be long. I'll start us a shower?"

"Brilliant!"

Ron stood naked in the middle of the kitchen, surveying the damage. Harry took the opportunity to observe him as he flourished his wand, erasing all signs of the earlier altercation. _He looks different, like a man who has his future in his hands. I guess he does. And that future is Hermione – just Hermione. Not me and him any more, not even the three of us. Just them._ The happiness Harry felt for his best mate was marked with the sadness and jealously he had become so used to when thinking about Ron and Hermione. Harry was too caught up in his own thoughts to notice his best mate staring at the fireplace, horrified.

Pulling his head out of the Floo, Harry sat back on his haunches. "Enough," he said to his empty office. "I want my future too - now." With determination and deliberation, he turned on the spot, concentrating on Ginny's hotel suite in Prague.

He landed in the middle of her room, just in front of her bed. "Ginny!" he yelled enthusiastically. His excitement quickly fled, "Who the hell is that?" he screamed.


	5. Chapter 5

Here's another installment of 'Watching Love'! I really hope you enjoy, and be sure to leave a review! Thank you.

* * *

**The Fifth Time - October 31, 2000**

Harry teetered unsteadily as tried to navigate the long trek up the narrow steps leading to Ron and Hermione's flat. Every now and again Ron would turn back, look him up and down, and laugh.

"All right there Potter?" he asked jovially, making Harry wish he could pull his wand on him in response. _Bloody ginger nut! Drank even more than me, yet he can somehow manage to walk straight. Only sign he's been drinking are his flaming ears and cheeks._

Harry growled at Ron, which elicited an even louder laugh, "Now, now, behave."

"Lucky this is a Muggle building, or that shit-eating grin of yours–"

"Harry!" Hermione interrupted, coming to an abrupt halt, causing a three person collision on the staircase, "Please mind your language. We have neighbors you know." Her haughty demeanor was undermined by her appearance: clothes slightly askew, wild hair springing free from it's once semi-tidy bun, flushed cheeks, and a faint sway to her stance.

"Yes Harry," Ron added mockingly, "we _do_ have neighbors."

"And you," Hermione poked Ron in the chest, being several steps higher she had the rare opportunity to look him in the eye, "mind your mouth as well."

"I didn't think _you_ minded my mouth in the least," Ron said, his voice low and husky. He leaned forward to run his tongue from Hermione's cleavage to her jaw line. She leaned her head back and gave a throaty moan. When she finally opened her eyes they stared at each other, the air suddenly thick with lust.

_Maybe I should just Apparate home from here? I probably won't splinch myself – not too bad anyway._ The loud bang of a closing door and the stomping of footsteps on the stairs broke the couple from their trance just before Harry could escape. Hermione cleared her throat, "Um right, okay ... not much further." The trio continued up to the next landing, with Ron's hand low – very low – on Hermione's back as she surreptitiously dismantled the wards protecting their flat. As she unlocked the door, Ron pressed himself flush against her body and whispered something Harry couldn't hear, though her breathy moan in response was quite clear.

The three friends had spent the night drinking heavily in Muggle London. Ron and Hermione had insisted on taking Harry out to celebrate their 'anniversary' as friends. More likely they didn't want to leave him alone on the day that marked the death of his parents. The past three months he had wallowed in self-pity and they refused to let this date pass the same way. Unfortunately, it being Halloween, Hermione's plans for the evening included costumes. And that is how Harry Potter found himself in the middle of Ron and Hermione's flat wearing a dog collar, ripped clothes, safety pins and eyeliner.

_At least I'm not wearing a skirt_, he laughed to himself, taking in the site of Ron in his kilt and stockings. _And look at that shirt he's wearing. That barmy stringy, crinkly, chest hair-revealing, freckled pec-showing, pink nipple-flashing shirt._

"...Harry?" Hermione's voice suddenly broke through Harry's contemplation of Ron's pectoral muscles covered in white linen.

"Hm? I'm sorry. Did you say something?"

"I asked if you wanted a drink. Maybe I should just make some tea, or –"

"Fuck the tea," Ron interjected. "Bring us some Firewhiskey woman!" Rather than admonish him as Harry expected, Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"Are you sure Harry?" she asked gently, touching his arm.

"Yeah, he's sure. Now off to the kitchen with ye, you saucy wench!" Hermione certainly looked the part of a serving wench, given the costume she was wearing. She had on a long dark green skirt with a creamy poofy sleeved top under a tight brown vest that laced up the front and pushed her breasts together and up. Harry had caught several blokes checking out her tits during the night – course just as many girls were checking out Ron.

Hermione squeaked when Ron gave her a sound slap to the arse as she made her way to the kitchen. Ron let out a loud barking laugh and muttered something under his breath that sounded like, 'ripe' or maybe 'tight' – Harry wasn't quite sure.

"C'mon mate, let's have a seat," Ron said as he plopped himself down on their long three seater sofa. Harry took a seat in the nearest armchair and smiled to himself.

"What?" Ron asked.

Harry shook his head and sniggered softly, "Nothing ... just ... well, I just never imagined Hermione dressed like that."

"That was all part of the deal," Ron laughed.

"Deal?"

"Yeah, I agreed to wear whatever she wanted, in exchange I got to pick out what she wore. Brilliant, innit?"

"She sure took this whole costume bit pretty seriously," Harry noted, looking over his slashed clothes and taking off the black studded dog collar Hermione had transfigured out of one of Ron's belts.

"No kidding mate. She was NOT happy when you showed up in just your Jeans and T-shirt. 'We agreed to wear costumes Harry, you CANNOT back out'," Ron said in a near perfect imitation of Hermione. "Lucky all you got was some rips and a bit of make-up, as pissed off as she was."

"Yeah well, maybe I didn't feel like dressing up, okay?" Harry said with a definite pout in his voice.

Ron sat up and leaned forward, elbows resting on his spread knees. His expression suddenly grew serious, "You have to talk to her, Harry."

"Ron," Harry said warningly.

"She'll be home soon, you can't go on like this–"

"She cheated Ron," Harry interrupted.

"You _were_ seeing other people," Ron tried to rationalize.

"I wasn't."

"Yeah, but you could have –"

"But I DIDN'T!" Harry yelled, the venom in his voice causing Ron to flinch slightly.

Harry took a steadying breath before continuing, "I mean, what the hell Ron? If she didn't want to be with me–"

"She did mate – she does. She Floo calls here almost every night crying to Hermione about what a disaster she's made of things."

"Really?" _He's shitting me. Does she really?_

"Yeah. She's a mess, Harry." Ron looked down at his hands as they hung between his spread legs. Harry could see the strain this situation was putting on his best mate. _I'm sorry mate. I never wanted this to happen, it wasn't supposed to be like this_. Ron looked up and met Harry's gaze firmly, "You're a mess, Harry." _Ouch_.

Ron took a deep breath and continued, "Look, Hermione says she won't start planning the wedding until you two at least talk. Hell, she won't even wear her ring on her finger at work – only on a chain where no one can see it."

"What? Why? Ginny and I have nothing to do with–"

Ron cut him off by raising his hand, "Doesn't matter. Says too many questions about planning and wouldn't be right to flaunt our happiness or some such rot. You just need to try ... maybe I'm being selfish by pushing the issue, maybe I'm not. The point is I want you both to be happy. And besides," he added ruefully, "I _really_ want to marry Hermione."

"You truly love her, don't you?"

Ron's eyes glazed over even more and his small smile slowly grew into a huge grin, "You have idea how much, mate. No idea."

_Oh, I think I do_.

Ron suddenly cleared his throat and a deep blush shown through the open lacing of his shirt and quickly worked it's way to his face. "Um, do you think you the fact that you caught her with, er ... a, um, a...." Ron was obviously struggling to find the right word.

"Teammate," Harry offered.

"Um, yeah teammate, right," Ron's face was now as crimson as the plaid of his kilt. "Do you think that makes a difference in whether or not you can forgive her ... and maybe, I don't know, work things out?"

"Well gee Ron, I don't know? If you came home and found someone else's face buried in Hermione's quim, think it would make a difference to you if they were male or female?"

"Fuck Harry, don't talk like that about Hermione! This isn't about us – this is about you and my sister!" Ron took a deep breath to calm himself, his hands repeatedly contracting into fists. "Hermione says Ginny told her it was only the one, um girl–"

"Valeriya," Harry whispered.

"Yeah, her. You, er, know her right?"

It was Harry's turn to flush red, "Yeah, I know her." _Ginny and I got to know her _**real**_ well together ... great tits, strong thighs ... should have known something was going on between them, they seemed way too comfortable when we were all together._

"Ginny swears there was no one else - just the once, that she only wanted ... only _wants_ you. I reckon she was just ... lonely."

"Lonely? Lonely!" Harry quickly became agitated. "And who's fault was that Ron? Tell me! Who's brilliant idea was it to leave home for six months? Who decided we should 'see other people', bring someone else to our bed?"

"Shite! Alright mate, alright. Calm the fuck down." Ron raised his hands defensively, "Hermione has a theory about all that."

_Speaking of Hermione, where the hell is she with that whiskey? I need an effing drink - now!_ Harry snorted, "Oh does she?"

"Yeah. Hermione figures Ginny just wanted to give you a chance to try different things, different people, so you wouldn't have any regrets."

"That's barking!" Harry laughed loudly. "You've only ever been with Hermione, right?"

"Of course!" Ron cried indignantly.

"No regrets?" Ron shook his head violently in response, the mere suggestion obviously inconceivable to him.

"Not even for a moment?"

"Fuck no!" Ron bellowed.

"Well, me neither."

"Although..." Ron started before thinking better of it and stopping himself.

"What? Go on," Harry encouraged him, his interest peaked.

"Although, sometimes I think ... I mean I worry..." He took a deep breath before revealing his secret, "I worry Hermione will have regrets someday."

"Ron, no! She wouldn't, she couldn't."

"I know that – logically. It doesn't make me not worry that maybe someday she'll realize she could've had ... more." He let out a hollow laugh, "Guess that's something Ginny and I have in common, fearing we could never be enough."

"God, but you are enough ... _she_ was enough. Bloody hell, she still is – more than enough." Harry's eyes filled with tears as he and Ron stared at each other in silence. _Dammit Ron! Don't you know? How can you still doubt what you mean to her ... to me ... to everyone? How could Ginny have doubts?_

Ron coughed nervously and averted his eyes from Harry's, "Um ... anyway ... about those drinks." He raised his voice, calling out for Hermione, "Oi woman! Where the hell's the whiskey?"

Hermione re-appeared in the lounge, levitating a tray laden with glasses, plates, a bottle of amber liquid and some food.

"Sorry, I had to do the washing up. _Somebody_," she gave Ron a pointed look, who in turn blinked up at her with feigned innocence, "didn't do it earlier.

"Well _somebody_ distracted me." He tugged at the neckline of her bodice as he smiled.

"Be that as it may, it's all here now–" She lowered the tray and began pouring the whiskey.

"Not a moment too soon. Mr. Grumpy here was getting to be such a downer, I thought I might have to give him a cuddle."

"Fuck you Weasley!" Harry grabbed one of the many decorative pillows Hermione kept around and chucked it at Ron's head.

"Oi!" Ron caught the pillow and tucked it behind his head as he leaned back against the sofa, "You wish."

_Say something clever ... don't wait too long..._

"As if. Wouldn't want to put Hermione out of a job ... she seems to be keeping you pretty happy." Harry tried not to look Hermione in the eye when he spoke. He noticed she was flushed prettily, whether from the conversation or from drink, Harry couldn't tell. Realizing he could see straight down her bosom as she bent over to tend to their drinks, Harry decided the painting over the sofa was the safest place to rest his eyes.

"Damn right she is." Ron grabbed Hermione around the waist and hauled her back onto his lap. He thread one hand into her now loose hair and brought her forward for a searing kiss while his other large hand unconsciously kneaded one of her over-flowing breasts. _Damn! I think I see a nipple. I'll take that drink now._

Harry reached forward to grab the filled glass Hermione had set in front of him and accidentally clanked it into the pile of plates on the tray. The loud clatter caused Ron and Hermione to break apart, each looking quizzically at the other, as if trying to recall where they were. Harry muttered, "Sorry" as he brought glass swiftly to his mouth, swallowing it all in one gulp. Hermione, reminded of Harry's presence, quickly slid off Ron's lap onto the end of the sofa farthest from Harry.

Reaching for the plates and cutlery, she announced, "I thought you boys might be hungry. I brought pudding – Treacle Tart."

Harry groaned and eyed the tray with revulsion, "I think I'll pass, thanks anyway. Treacle Tart and Firewhiskey. Don't think my stomach will forgive me that combo."

"More for me then!" Ron pulled his shirt out of the waistband of his kilt and slapped his toned abdomen soundly. Harry's eyes were immediately drawn to the trail of hair running down from Ron's navel. Ron absentmindedly scratched his fingers through the course ginger hairs, which appeared to Harry to be several shades darker than the red/gold of his arms and legs. Beaming pridefully, Ron boasted, "Can eat anything and never a problem."

"And you've certainly tried to eat just about anything," Hermione noted.

"Like your cooking..." Ron teased.

"Hey!" Hermione shot him a look of mock indignation. She then looked to Harry, quirking an eyebrow as she seemed to realize what he was focusing on. _Shite! Look at something else... um, that's a nice lamp._

"Just kidding luv," Ron said as he removed his hand and gave Hermione a playful kiss on the nose. He sat back and gave the tart a dubious look, "Um, looks great Hermione. Did you, er... I mean, where did..." Harry had to bite his cheek to keep from laughing out loud at Ron's obvious conflict between his desire to devour the pudding and his wariness over it's origins.

"It's from your mother Ron," Hermione said, taking pity on the poor fellow and trying admirably, Harry thought, to not sound too annoyed.

"Excellent!" Ron ran his finger through the sticky center and shoved it into his mouth. His tipped his head back, exposing the powerful cords of his neck. Sliding his eyes closed he released a soulful moan, "Mmmmmm, so good."

"Sure you don't want a bite mate? It's perfection." Ron scooped up another large tasting on his finger and as Harry opened his mouth to protest, he was surprised to find himself with a mouthful of treacle covered Ron. He tentatively closed his lips over Ron's finger tasted. _Oh that is good! _Catching the amused look Hermione was giving him, Harry quickly grasped Ron's wrist pulled it back. "Um, thanks."

"Sure," Ron made to eat the remaining tart filling off his finger, but before he could, Hermione took hold of his hand.

"Can I have a taste?" she asked huskily. _Whoa! What's with the sexy voice?_ Not waiting for a response, she brought Ron's hand to her mouth and slowly licked the rest of the gooey filling from his finger. When she drew the long digit into her mouth, sucking it all the way to the second knuckle. Ron released a deep moan, the sound very similar to the one he had made just a moment earlier. _Fuck! It's like she's going down on his finger_.

The mischievous smirk that Hermione gave Harry as she sucked Ron's finger seemed to say. '_This_ is how you do it.' _What the hell is that look for?_

"Here Ron, let me put some on a plate for you before you eat the whole thing with your hands." She cut him a generous slice, nearly a fourth of the tart, topped it with clotted cream and smiled as he dug in. Feeling slightly queasy at the sight of Ron's assault on the innocent treacle tart, Harry took the opportunity to head to the loo.

***

When Harry returned from the toilet, he was greeted by the sounds of deep lusty moans – and not the treacle tart-induced type – as food never made Hermione make those sounds. As Harry rounded the corner to the lounge he saw Hermione pressed against the armrest of the sofa with Ron's face attached to her cleavage and his hand snaked under her long skirt. Hermione's hands were not idle, she had Ron's shirt bunched up while she clutched frantically at his bare back, making marks with her short nails. _Chuffing hell! Can't they keep their hands to themselves for five bleeding minutes!_

Harry coughed discretely once ... twice ... finally after the third time, which sounded like he was going to hack up a lung, they broke apart. Ron looked up from Hermione breasts and grinned, "Sorry mate, didn't hear you come in."

"Um, I just wanted to say thanks for tonight. Really, I should be going," Harry said as he started to back away toward the door.

"Okay, night then," Ron agreed before reattaching his mouth to the swell of Hermione's breast.

"Ron!" Hermione pushed him off her with an indignant huff, "Honestly!" She sat up abruptly and tried to adjust her clothes, pulling the neckline of her shift back to an only semi-indecent level. She obviously didn't notice the love bite on her chest or Ron would have been in a lot more trouble. "We're sorry, Harry. We didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable." _She can't see my half stiffy can she? Damn, I knew these jeans were too tight._ "Please stay, Harry."

"Um ... I don't know..." Harry gave Ron a questioning look.

Ron, who judging from the twitching going on under his kilt was way past half hard, ran his hand over the back of his neck and let out a slow breath through his long nose and said, "She's right, mate. Sorry ′bout that, stay for a drink."

"Well..." _I really shouldn't ... it's just so quiet in that big empty house, only Kreacher for company..._

"Please," Ron said softly, "You don't have to be alone tonight. Stay with us."

"O-okay ... just for a bit." Harry plopped back down in his vacated armchair. "You say something about a drink?"

"Here ya go, mate," Ron swiftly poured Harry a refill of his whiskey then lifted his own glass to his mouth when Hermione grabbed his arm.

"Wait!"

Ron dribbled his drink down his chin, amber droplets running down his neck to pool in the hollow of his throat. "What the hell, Hermione?"

"We should make a toast," she said, ignoring Ron's harsh tone.

"A toast?" Harry asked, "To what?"

"To us," she announced, "All of us. It's been nine years since we all became friends. We've had a lot of adventures and fun together–"

Ron snorted at this, but Hermione continued without hesitation, "and I think the good times deserve some recognition."

"Oh yes, good times, dodging certain death and trying to avoid a madman and his evil minions. Good times indeed," Ron noted sarcastically.

Hermione turned to him wide-eyed, and perhaps a bit teary, "It wasn't all bad was it? Our friendship was based on more then just surviving Voldemort wasn't it?"

Ron set his drink down and had an arm around Hermione in a flash, "Of course it was." She seemed appeased and gave him a small smile while he squeezed her shoulder. Ron reached forward with his free hand and picked up a glass of Firewhiskey. Handing it to Hermione, he said, "We'll each propose a toast, to all the good times. You first, luv."

"Um, okay. We'll take turns, each saying something good from each year. Let's start with first year, shall we?" The boys nodded in agreement and Hermione lifted her glass in salute, "To making friends." She looked at Harry expectantly

"Um, alright. To ... er ... trolls!"

"Okay, my turn." Ron lifted his glass and gave Hermione a lopsided smile, "to levitation spells." Based from the sudden blush creeping up Hermione's exposed flesh, Harry wasn't so sure they were all toasting to the same incident.

The three friends then each gulped down their whiskey, Hermione coughing slightly as she swallowed. Ron rubbed her back as her eyes watered, "Takes some getting used to I guess." Harry took his drink in one swallow and coughed almost as much as Hermione. Ron however, drank his shot with ease, no coughing or watery eyes, before he leaned down and whispered something in Hermione's ear, causing her to nod slightly and flush even more.

Harry cleared his throat and refilled all their glasses, "Um, let's see ... second year..."

"Oh! I know!" Hermione practically bounced with eagerness to respond, Harry was surprised she didn't raise her hand, she looked so much like the schoolgirl she once was. She picked up her glass and held it high, "To Deathday Celebrations!"

"Damn, remember that food?" Ron grimaced and slid his hand under his shirt again.

"Please don't remind me," Harry begged, feeling a bit green at the recollection. "Okay, my turn again ... I guess I'll go with – To Cornish Pixies! Your turn, Ron."

"Damn, I'm bad at this..." He looked down at Hermione curled up against him and smiled. Finding inspiration, he raised his glass in salute to her and said, "To the Mandrakes." Hermione's hand found it's way to Ron's knee and she gave it a squeeze while he tipped his glass back and swallowed hard. Hermione took her drink quicker this time and coughed a lot less; Harry slammed down his drink, with only a few tears this time.

Harry noticed Hermione kept her hand in place on Ron's knee, drawing random patterns on the bare flesh peeking out from Ron's costume. _Looks like she's playing connect the dots. Wonder what shapes you can make on his knee ... or his back? Ginny has a group that looks like Orion on the small of her back. Stop! Don't think about Ginny ... or the shapes Ron's freckles can make._

Harry quickly filled the glasses again, only spilling a bit in his haste. "Hermione?" he asked as he offered to fill her glass. As she held out her glass with her right hand, her left inched further up Ron's leg, shifting his kilt higher and exposing more of his muscly thigh ... and more freckles hidden amongst the reddish gold hair.

"To Buckbeak," Hermione offered before shooting back her Firewhiskey in one gulp. Harry's head was starting to swim a bit from their liquid trip down memory lane. He became momentarily transfixed at the site of Ron's hand draped over Hermione's shoulder, his long index finger tracing the edge of her blouse, pulling it out a bit to allow him a better view.

"You're up, Harry." Hermione's voice slowly reached through the fog in Harry's brain. _Up ... almost._ "Wh-what?"

"It's your turn – for a toast. We're on third year, remember?" she offered.

"Third year, right." Harry thought for a moment, trying to recall details, "Oh wait, that's easy," he suddenly remembered, "To Hogsmeade weekends." Harry took his shot quickly, shaking his head afterwards, as if that would clear the cobwebs. Unfortunately it only made things fuzzier.

"To Honeydukes' Chocolate," Ron said without preamble, his voice husky with drink and lust. He drank his Firewhiskey slowly, his eyes never straying from Hermione's. Harry had the unbidden image of Ron and Hermione writhing together, smeared with Honeydukes' Finest. One look at the couple confirmed they were all probably thinking the same thing.

Hermione finally broke from Ron's gaze and she leaned forward to serve the next round. Her usually nimble hands were clumsy, the bottle shaking a bit in her unsteady grasp. Ron reached down and wrapped his hand around hers on the bottle, helping her pour. She smiled adoringly at him as she passed out the glasses. Sitting back with a sigh, she suddenly giggled to herself, "Ah yes, the very best thing about fourth year... To Malfoy, the bouncing ferret!"

Ron groaned, "Aw man, that was what I was going to say."

"Sorry mate, at least she didn't say Krum ... or your dress robes." Harry couldn't help but laugh at the memories of the way Ron looked that night.

"Shut up you wanker!" Ron grumbled as he slouched down in his seat, crossing his arms over his chest. Hermione wrapped her one hand around his biceps and stroked his forearm with the other. "Pay no attention to him, Ron." She narrowed her eyes at Harry with a glare that caused him to squirm. "Nothing about the Yule Ball ranks anywhere near the top of my list of good things our fourth year."

"′Specially after that Bulgarian fucktard tried to give you a tongue bath," he pouted.

"Yes, especially after that," she said in a placatory tone, moving her hand up inside the open lacing of his shirt and scratching her nails along his chest. "No woman should have to endure such advances."

"Krum's a terrible kisser then is he?" Ron teased, leaning closer and rubbing his cheek against Hermione's.

"Yes, quite disgusting," Hermione agreed as she plucked at his nipple, causing Ron to hiss softly.

Before they could get too lost in the moment, Harry raised his glass, "Speaking of tongues, here's to Ton-Tongue Toffee!"

Ron pulled back from Hermione and gave a shout, "Ho! That was hysterical! Blimey was Dad angry! That is still one of our best sellers at the shop. I recommend it to everyone!" Harry and Ron looked at each other, and as if on cue, both stuck their tongues out and let them hang listlessly over their chins, while sputtering gibberish. Hermione shook her head and tried to act disapproving, finally giving up and joining in the laughter.

Once he calmed down, Ron wiped the drool off his chin with the back of his hand and reached for his glass. "Well, let's see if I can think of anything else then..."

"Don't say the veelas, mate. Even completely pickled, she can hex you into next week," Harry said with a laugh.

"Oi! I'm an Auror – I can take her!" Ron decreed. Hermione snorted beside him, trying to hold in her laughter.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"Sorry," she giggled.

Ron rolled his eyes, "Despite the obvious lack of respect I get around here," he gave Hermione a mock glare, "in honour of my beloved wife-to-be, I propose a toast to spew, er, ah, I mean ... to the house-elves! May their burdens be lifted and their praises sung to the heavens!"

"Prat," Hermione muttered as smacked his arm. Ron gave Harry a wink before downing his shot, Harry and Hermione joining in.

They sat quietly for a few minutes, Harry's eyelids growing increasingly heavier. Hermione leaned against Ron's arm, her head on his shoulder, while Ron's head rested on the back of the sofa, his eyes half-shut. Harry watched their joined hands resting on Ron's plaid covered thigh. Hermione was gently and slowly rubbing her palm against Ron's, lacing and unlacing their fingers.

_It's like their hands are fucking_. This thought made Harry giggle out loud, the sound bringing Ron back to consciousness.

"Okay, we're almost done. Let's see this through." Ron released Hermione's hand and poured them each another shot. He hand swayed a bit as he handed Harry his, "You first mate."

_Um, okay ... fifth year? Dementors, Umbridge, Grimmauld, Sirius, Department of Mysteries ... nope nothing good there. Wanking to thoughts of Cho... Mmmm, that was pretty good._

"I've got it!" Harry announced finally, "To Wildfire Whiz-Bangs!"

"Damn, that was brilliant, wasn't it?" Ron said with awe.

Even Hermione nodded in agreement before raising her glass, "To the Room of Requirement!"

"Mmmm yeah, I think that one deserves two drinks," Ron said, quickly drinking his shot before grabbing Hermione and placing sloppy kisses into her neck, causing her squeal with delight as her drink spilled.

"I think I liked it better when you two both pretended you didn't fancy each other," Harry noted dryly as he slowly sipped his drink.

"Oh hush," Hermione tutted.

Harry's comments seemed to effect Ron though, "Maybe we can just skip sixth year."

"Oh, c'mon Ron," Harry insisted, "you can find something good about it..." He handed Ron an overflowing shotglass.

"Alright, um..." It was clear to Harry that Ron was trying to think of something that wouldn't upset Hermione too badly and remind her of the 'fiasco' that was their sixth year. Harry watched as Ron's brow scrunched up in concentration, the tip of his pink tongue sticking out – looking remarkably like the young school boy he once was, rather than the giant of a man he'd become.

"I've got it ... to Luna's Quidditch commentary!"

"To Felix!" Harry added without hesitation, joining Ron as he drank.

"To bezoars," Hermione said in a small voice before taking a quick shot. Ron took her glass and placed it back on the table. He then reached over and gently stroked her cheek before leaning forward to meet her lips with a tender kiss. "Oh love," he whispered, pressing his forehead against hers. Their eyes closed as a silent tear ran down Hermione's face. Harry felt his own eyes tear as thoughts of what might have been swirled in his mind. He blinked them back rapidly and cleared his throat loudly, "Okay, enough of that! Supposed to be happy memories - no more of this sad shit."

Hermione slowly pulled her face back from Ron's and gave Harry a watery smile. Ron turned his glassy eyes on Harry and laughed, "Well that definitely leaves out any toasts to what would have been your seventh year."

"Bollocks!" Harry sloppily refilled their glasses, "Here's to disarming spells!"

"To magical tents," Hermione offered earnestly, "They are so much better than Muggle ones!" Harry laughed and nodded in agreement.

"I'll take your word for it," Ron said, his face once again screwed up in thought. Harry couldn't help but tease, "House-elves again, Ron?"

"Actually I was going to say the deluminator, but yeah, those guys too." The tender look that passed between Ron and Hermione after they all drank was broken when Ron stood unsteadily and announced, "My stomach may be bottomless, but my bladder isn't. When I get back I getting out of this ridiculous outfit." He was standing directly in front of Hermione and she reached out and stroked the back of his bare leg, "But I like it," she pouted.

Harry felt himself start to stiffen again when Hermione's hand went further up under Ron's kilt, practically to his arse. "I was so hoping you'd keep it on," she said with a coy smile.

"Well ... maybe the kilt can stay – but I've had it with these effing laced up shoes and stockings. You knotted these damn strings so tight I can't get them off."

"I'll help you. Don't worry, I'll take care of you."

Ron laughed, "You always do, luv, always do." He leaned over and gave Hermione a sloppy kiss, affording Harry a view of his plaid covered arse. _I wonder how authentic his costume is? Most Scots don't wear anything under their kilts. Surely Ron's wearing pants under there. Isn't he? Shite! What if he isn't? His tackle just hanging free... Oh fuck!_

Harry discretely placed his hand in his lap and tried to clear his mind of the image of Ron's bare arse under his kilt. His head was spinning and he closed his eyes to try to steady himself, promptly passing out.

***

Sometime later, Harry really didn't know how long it had been, he woke to the sound of a deep moan. He blinked rapidly, trying to remember where he was. _I'm not home ... this isn't the dorms ... why do I hear Ron?_

Finally able to focus, Harry almost gasped out loud at the site in front of him – Hermione was sitting on the sofa in front of Ron, who now stood barefoot, her hands were up his kilt and his prick was in her mouth. .

"Oh fuck, Hermione," Ron groaned. "Love the feel of that pretty little mouth of yours on me."

Hermione just hummed in approval, making Ron's knees practically buckle. Harry's hand instinctively went for his crotch, palming his rapidly growing erection. He couldn't see Ron's face, but he was fascinated by the way Ron's bare arse muscles clenched tightly as he thrust slowly into Hermione's mouth.

Hermione released him with a 'pop.' "Shhh, you'll wake Harry," she admonished, with no tone of reproach to her voice.

"Don't give a shit ... Harry can watch and wank for all I care. Just. Don't. Stop!" Hermione giggled as she took Ron back in her mouth.

_Oh fuck. Oh God. Wank? Yeah, I'll freakin' wank! ... What the hell is wrong with me? _

Ron's hips continued thrusting his cock deeper into Hermione's mouth as she stroked him eagerly. Suddenly his kilt fell when he tried to reach for her. Ron growled with frustration as he gathered his kilt into his hands, "Can't I just take this fucking thing off?"

Hermione hummed in response, which Ron interpreted as 'no.' "I need to ... oh fuck just like that ... I need to ... touch you."

She stood suddenly, panting, her body shaking with barely contained lust, "Yes! Touch me, please Ron." Before Ron could even speak, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him hungrily, clawing at his body as if she couldn't get close enough, ripping his shirt up over his head and throwing it aside. She kissed his neck and exposed torso while dragging him down onto the sofa, "You are so sexy ... my gorgeous man ... have to have you."

_Damn, I think she's gonna explode!_ Harry leaned back further into his armchair, head spinning from drink and sex. He was seconds away from undoing his zip and easing his pain when fate intervened.

Hermione pulled Ron on top of her and wrapped her arms and legs around him. "Please, Ron, please ... I love you ... I need you," she begged, rubbing herself against him. _They're insatiable ... it's like they're trying to devour each other. I remember when Ginny and I were like that ... I remember that feeling..._

Ron ran his hand up Hermione's bare leg that she had wrapped around his waist, as he buried his face in her chest. "Love you so much, so fucking much," he said into the curve her neck as he planted loud wet kisses in a path toward her mouth. As he captured her lips, his hand slid between her legs and he moaned loudly. "Where the hell are your knickers?" he asked with a growl as he began to move down her body, intent on investigating.

"Took them off ... too wet..."

"Oh God!"

Ron suddenly froze. _Oh shit! Did I just say that out loud?_ Ron pulled back from Hermione and slowly turned to face Harry. His eyes were wide and unfocused, blinking like large ginger owl. He sat back on his haunches, swaying slightly from the abundance of alcohol he had consumed. Harry could see his large hard cock jutting forward, tenting the kilt. Harry knew his own ache was almost unbearable and could only imagine how much pain Ron must be in, how much he needed release.

Harry could feel himself blush. _He hasn't killed me yet, maybe, just maybe..._ This was different than anything else they had ever shared – it was more, so much more. Asking them to face Voldemort was nothing compared to asking them to share what they have with him. But he was too drunk and too lonely to not try. "Don't stop. You're beautiful Ron... I mean you're beautiful together. Let me watch, please. Remind me what love looks like."

"Oh Harry," Hermione said weakly, her voice on the verge of tears.

Harry could hear Ron whisper, "Are you sure about this Hermione?" The tender smile she gave him while stroking his cheek nearly broke Harry's heart, "Show him Ron ... show him how much you love me."

Ron smiled back at her, kissing the palm of her hand reverently. "All right then, if we're gonna do this might as well do it right," he said before lifting her skirt and burying his face between her bare thighs.

Hermione immediately arched her back high off the sofa and moved so she was propped up more on the armrest. Ron took this opportunity to place several of the extraneous pillows laying around under her bum, lifting her closer to him. They moved with such practiced ease, Harry didn't doubt this was not the first time the long sofa had been the site of their coupling.

Harry couldn't see exactly what Ron was doing, but it was obvious Hermione approved. "Oh God, Ron!" Hermione moaned loudly, reaching down and grabbing a fist full of his hair. Harry thought about the women he had tasted, it was never unpleasant, just different. He enjoyed the experience, but never like Ron seems to. Harry mumbled to himself, "Wonder how _she_ tastes?"

Ron looked up at Harry, the auburn scruff on his face glistening with Hermione's juices, "So fucking good ... sweetest thing on Earth."

"Is she ... is she very wet?" Harry asked tentatively.

"Fucking dripping," Ron groaned. Hermione moaned as well, squirming at the lack of attention.

"Touch her ... I think she wants you to touch her," Harry said.

"Yeah," Ron nodded. Turning back to Hermione, he asked, "That what you want Hermione?" Harry could hear the sound of Ron's fingers entering her. "You want my fingers inside you, want them fucking you?"

"Fingers, mouth, cock ... I don't care! Anything! Please ... I'm so close!"

Ron laughed huskily, "Yes M'am." He bent low again, his plaid covered arse sticking up slightly in the air. His bright red hair was nestled against Hermione's entrance, one hand holding her open to him, the other plunging in and out of her, setting a sure and steady rhythm.

Harry's senses were under assault: the sounds of Ron and Hermione's moans, the wet noises from between her legs, the smell of sex permeating the room, the taste of Firewhiskey fresh in his mouth. "Oh God ... you two, so hot..." he moaned involuntarily, his hand once again rubbing his crotch. "Hard for a fucking hour, I swear," he grumbled. Ron looked up and gave him a quick nod, "S'ok mate, go ahead." Harry let out a huge huge sigh of relief and carefully lowered his zip, palming his erection through his boxers before reaching inside to relieve his ache.

Hermione opened her eyes briefly, glancing from Harry to Ron. Through some sort of silent communication, Hermione seemed to understand Ron's plans. She reached behind her head and pulled out a pillow. Ron quickened the pace of his hands and mouth, quickly bringing Hermione over the edge. She clutched the pillow over her face and screamed, her hips bucking wildly against Ron's face. He held on, staying with her until her back bowed high off the sofa and she collapsed back down with an 'omph.'

Ron slowly crawled back up Hermione's body, kissing her reverently as he went. He peeled the pillow out of her grasp, whispering, "Hi." Hermione giggled in response before throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him soundly. She snaked a hand between their bodies, kissing along his jaw she murmured, "Ready for more, are you?"

"Always ... it's you..." Ron murmured into her breasts, as his large hands kneaded them until they were both free and exposed to his mouth. He cupped them together and squeezed, almost fitting both nipples in his mouth at once. Hermione had her hand back under Ron's kilt and Harry resumed touching himself, keeping rhythm with Hermione's strokes. After another powerful kiss, Ron pulled Hermione blouse up to cover her breasts and sat back on his knees. He looked from Hermione to Harry and back, finally asking her, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, please ... you said yourself he could watch."

Ron chuckled, "So I did." Harry gave him a quick nod, his eyes pleading with him to continue. _Yes, please_!

"Okay then," Ron said with a nod of resolve. He looked down at Hermione with a lascivious grin. "Turn over, Hermione," he ordered, "Up on your knees."

"Oh, God," Harry and Hermione moaned simultaneously. Hermione turned over and raised herself up on her elbows, her legs spread apart. Ron flipped up her long skirt, and ran his hand appreciatively over her bare backside, kneading it gently. Harry was hypnotized watching Ron's large freckled hand run circles over Hermione's pale flesh. "God, I love your arse," Ron moaned, "so fucking round." Ron suddenly smacked her soundly on her bottom, Hermione squeaked and wriggled her arse in response.

"You always were an arse-man, weren't you Ron?" Harry observed with a deep laugh.

"′Specially Hermione's, always Hermione's," he grunted as he smacked her again, eliciting a throaty moan this time.

Ron reached for the buckles of his kilt in an attempt to remove it, Hermione looked back over her shoulder at him, "Leave it." Ron didn't say anything, he simply lifted the kilt up with one hand, stroking his cock with the other; even sheathed in his big hand, he was impressive. He pressed forward and rubbed his erection over Hermione's opening, teasing her repeatedly, "This what ye lookin′ for lass?," Ron joked in a near perfect Scottish accent, "Ye want what's under me kilt?" Before she could answer, he gripped her hip and entered her in one firm thrust. All three of them groaned at the contact. "Yeeeessssss," Hermione hissed under her breath.

Ron grabbed both sides of her hips and rocked her back and forth onto his cock, filling the room with the sound of their flesh slapping together, along with his grunts and her stifled whimpers. Harry watched Ron's face, his clenched lips and occasional constrained mumblings made it clear to Harry that he was restraining himself – trying to hold back. He knew from experience that Ron was usually pretty vocal when making love to Hermione and Harry felt guilty that he was suppressing his urges. Taking a chance, Harry spoke.

"Talk to her, mate," he implored.

Ron groaned loudly, almost in relief. "Mmmm, she likes that."

_Me too_.

"Don't you Hermione?" Ron continued to pump into her as he spoke, "You like to hear how tight your pussy is, how warm and wet you feel wrapped around me – squeezing me?"

"Uhhhh," she replied incoherently.

"Speak up Hermione, we can't hear you. Tell him," Ron said, his voice deep and authoritative, "Tell Harry how much you like it when I fuck you." He adjusted his grip and slammed into her harder still. "Tell him how much you love it when I fuck you so hard I leave bruises – bruises you won't heal ′cause they remind you of me filling you, taking you."

"Y-yes ... love it ... love you," Hermione moaned.

With this display all Harry's inhibition vanished, he pulled down his pants and began stroking himself in earnest, "You like that big cock don't you, Hermione?" Her face now buried in the seat cushion, all Harry heard was her murmur of assent, "Mmphmm."

"How does he feel inside you, Hermione?" Harry couldn't help asking.

She lifted her head and looked him dead in the eye, "So good ... so fucking good."

Her response caused Ron to emit a deep growl. He released one hip and reached forward to grab a handful of her hair, using it for leverage, he proceeded to pound into her even faster. "Fuck yeah it feels good."

Hermione whimpered and pressed back into him, urging him to continue his frenzied assault. Harry started stroking himself in time with Ron's thrusts, "Hell yeah, Ron!" Ron moved his hand off Hermione's hip and snaked in around her front, and he began rubbing her frantically. The hand that fisted her hair came down and rested on her shoulder, anchoring her in place.

Hermione moaned loudly, obviously on the verge of climax. Ron turned to Harry and yelled, "Look away!"

"Wh-what?" Harry sputtered, clearly confused.

"You can watch me fuck her, but you can't watch her cum! She's mine dammit!"

His demands affected Hermione as she arched her head back and shuddered, screaming "Oh Ron, oh yes!" Harry clenched his eyes tightly shut, fearing Ron's reaction if he didn't. He could only hear Hermione's cries of release, "Love you ... so much ...yes Ron ... Oh God ... RON!" Harry then heard Ron's whispers of encouragement and love, the words unclear but their sentiment evident.

Finally Harry heard Ron's strained voice, "S'ok mate ... s-sorry," Ron panted. "I just get..."

"No, it's fine," Harry's voice trailed off as Ron picked up his pace again. Hermione was limp as a ragdoll, her face hidden in the cushions as Ron held her hips firmly in his grasp, plowing into her with all the force he had left. Harry could tell Ron was about to blow, so he increased his own strokes and tugged on his bollocks. "Oh shit, gonna cum," Harry moaned. He felt the tightening in his belly and screamed in relief when he spilled all over this hand and stomach, just as Ron shouted.

"Fuuuuuuuck Hermione! ′s good, so fucking good. Love you!" he yelled, slamming into her once - twice - three times more before collapsing over her back, clutching her to him as he slowly lowered them to the sofa.

The room was silent but for the heavy breathing of the three friends as they each recovered.

Harry slouched low in his seat, his hands limp at his sides. _Oh shite! What have we done, what have I done?_ His head lolled to the side as he started to nod off, so complete was his exhaustion he didn't even bother to clean himself or tuck in his now flaccid penis. Hermione was stretched out on her side, her back pressed against Ron's chest while he held her tightly to him. She caught Harry's eye and gave him a reassuring smile. Ron looked up over Hermione's shoulder and nodded briefly to Harry, the ghost of a lop-sided grin on his face, before tenderly kissing Hermione's hair and laying back down. Harry finally gave in and closed his eyes. _It's going to be okay. It has to be..._

*******

Harry slowly peeled his eyelids open, the act taking way too much effort. He blinked a few times trying to get his bearings. The room was blurry and he realised he wasn't wearing his glasses; he also realised he was sleeping in an armchair in the middle of Ron and Hermione's lounge. _Oh God, did last night really happen_?Looking down at body he was surprised to find himself covered in a soft blanket. Peeking underneath he found that he jeans were still open but his pants had been pulled up over his spent cock and someone had cast a cleansing charm over him.

He tried to stand up and promptly collapsed back into the comfy chair. _Merlin's balls! My head is effing killing me. I know Hermione must have some headache tonic around here somewhere. _ Harry stood much slower this time and found his glasses on the side table, next to his transfigured dog collar. Holding his jeans up, he carefully made his way down the hall to the toilet. _Wonder where Ron and Hermione went? Must be in bed. Shite! This is gonna be so fucking weird. Maybe they'll be too pissed to remember. Ha! Like I'd be that lucky._

After relieving himself, Harry stared at his reflection as he washed his hands. The eyeliner Hermione had insisted on as part of his 'costume' was smeared all over his face, making him look like a raccoon. _The barmy things I do for that girl ... the things she does for me_. Harry's eyes started to water as he remembered what Hermione had done for him last night, what they both had done for him – sharing their love with him. Harry sank to the edge of the tub and let the tears flow – tears of gratitude, tears of confusion and frustration.

_Oh fuck ... oh bloody buggering fucking hell! I'm not gay ... I know that. I know I keep looking at him, he just looked so good, _they_ looked so good, I just needed to be a part of it somehow, I need to see that love tonight. _

_It's not like I want to fuck Ron - gross!. Hell, even when he was pounding into Hermione like a man possessed I didn't wish I was her ... I wished I was him. NO! Not because I want to fuck Hermione - hell no! ewwwww - I just want to be __**like**__ him. Be that confident, that powerful. I want to know what it feels like to be _that_ loved, _that_ wanted. I felt it with Ginny sometimes, but there was always something between us, a wall of some kind. Fuck! Maybe it's like Ron said - she thought I'd change my mind, that I wouldn't always stay._

"Oh God, Ginny," he sobbed. "I love _you_, I want _only you_ ... What the fuck are we doing?" The headache he woke with had grown progressively worse as his tears finally subsided. Collecting himself, he found a flannel and washed the remnants of make-up and grief off his face. Searching the cabinet he found the perfect hangover cure and took a generous gulp. He chuckled to himself when he put it back and noticed the extra-large bottle of super-strength contraceptive potion. The laughing stopped as the potion brought back thoughts of the previous night. _I hope I haven't lost them too_.

He stepped into the hall, intending to Floo back to Grimmauld Place, but stopped at the sound of Ron speaking his name. The door to Ron and Hermione's bedroom was open a crack and he could hear them discussing what had happened. Harry stood outside, waiting with bated breath to see if he had ruined their friendship.

" –don't know if I can face him in the locker room," Ron was saying. "He's seen my cock before, but he's never seen me using it!" Harry could hear Hermione giggle at Ron's outburst. "It's not funny," Ron pouted. "′Cept seeing me take a piss of course. What we did 's just not normal for best mates, Hermione."

"But you're not _just_ best mates, Ron," Hermione explained. "The three of us together, we're 'us' – more than just friends, closer than family." Harry slunk to the floor next to the door, his legs suddenly weak with emotion. _She understands._

"Harry needed us last night," she continued. "He needed to be with someone he can trust, he needed to share some love."

"Yeah, it was 'us'," Ron agreed. _He gets it too?_ "Holy shit," Ron suddenly gasped. "He said I was beautiful – You don't think he's a poofter, do you?" _NO! I must certainly am not!_

"No, I don't think Harry is a homosexual. I think he's suffering from a bit of envy honestly."

"Oh like that penis envy thing you told me about?" Ron asked

"Not quite," Hermione explained, "though I'm sure most men would be quite envious. I was thinking more like..." she paused trying to find the right term, "uh ... Ron-envy."

"Harry Potter, 'The Chosen One', is envious of me? You've gone round the bend my love."

"No really, it makes perfect sense," Hermione insisted. _It does?_ "You have everything Harry ever wanted. A large loving family, a stable committed relationship

"A great sex life," Ron interjected.

Ignoring him, she continued, "respect of your co-workers based on what you've done not just who you are, plenty of–"

"Okay, okay you can stop, i get it; I'm a lucky bloke." _Merlin, yes!_

"You are," Hermione agreed. Harry could hear the soft sounds of a kiss being shared. "Really, it was just a one off, a too much whiskey kind of thing," Hermione decided.

_It was!_

"Besides," she continued, "you are beautiful."

"Oh am I?"

"Mm-hmmm," she hummed huskily, "Especially when you're making love to me." Harry didn't have to see them to know they were sharing a kiss. "But no worries," Hermione continued, "I think you're safe – Harry's not going to drag you under the mistletoe at Christmas dinner." They both laughed and Harry couldn't help but smile too.

"Speaking of Christmas," Ron piped up, "I'm giving him and Ginny till then to work this all out." _You're what?_

"You expect them to work out all their difference by Christmas?" she asked incredulously.

"Alright, New Year's then – that's 2 months! If they can't, then George can be my best man and Luna or somebody can be your best maid or whatever they're called." _NO!_ "′Cause dammit Hermione, I want to marry you."

"I want to marry you too," she said softly, "but Harry and Ginny..."

"No! Enough about fucking Harry! All our relationship we've had to worry about Harry. I love him more than anyone, ′cept you, and I'd do anything for him – think I fucking proved that tonight. But enough. He needs to get his shit together." _I'm trying dammit!_

"We can't do it for him or put or lives on hold till he does. I love you I want to marry you. I want my frigging future Hermione – my dream, our life. I can see it, I can _feel_ it – it's right at our fingertips Hermione, we're almost there."

"Oh Ron..." Hermione started.

"I talked to him, you know," Ron continued quickly. "Tried to explain about Ginny to him. I think it'll work, I think he gets it."

_I do_!

"Really? You talked to him?"

"Yup. While you were in the kitchen," Ron explained. "But then again," his voice took on a teasing tone, "you already knew that."

"I did?" She asked coyly.

"Took your bloody time just to give us a chance to chat – just like you wanted."

"Perhaps?" she said, conceding nothing.

"That's probably when you took it..."

"Took what?" Hermione asked, clearly confused.

"The potion – the one that kept you from getting drunk," Ron explained.

"I beg your pardon," she huffed indignantly. "I did not take any such potion–"

"There is no bloody way you were drunk tonight," Ron interrupted. "I mean a bit maybe, but you did something to make sure that you stayed pretty sober." _What is he on about_?

"What makes you think that?"

"Hermione, please, give me some credit," Ron said sardonically. "You are at least half my size, there is no way you could drink as much as me and not pass out. We both know that after at least two drinks you are a giggling mess – like you were earlier tonight at the Pub. _She was a bit giggly ... kinda funny actually._

"And," he added, voice full of mischief, "after three, you're so randy you're practically gagging for it. You never would have made it until Harry passed out."

"Pfft!"

"Plus, you didn't fuck me like you usually do when you've had too much to drink."

"Excuse me!"

"Whenever you manage to make it to three drinks, you always kinda shag all wild,–"

_That wasn't wild_?

"…riding me, taking charge. Hell, I always need some healing charms after you've been drinking. Look at me, not a bite mark on me."

"Your point?" she asked with a huff, not bothering to deny his claims.

"My point is, my love, you were sober, or damn near it. You wanted Harry to watch." _What! No way, no flipping way!_

"Wh-what?" Hermione asked haltingly.

"You, my kinky little witch," Ron said smugly, "liked the idea of Harry watching us. When I told you I thought he might have seen us back in the kitchen at Grimmauld Place, you weren't near as cheesed off as I expected. You knew what you were doing when you started going down on me," Ron accused.

"Well, I ... I mean..." she spluttered.

"Hey luv, it's okay. I don't mind." _Thank God_!

"It is rather ... _naughty_, isn't it?" She said the word 'naughty' in a near whisper.

"Mm-hmm, very naughty," Ron agreed. "Just the way I like you."

The sighs and moans that followed indicated to Harry that the conversation was over. Just as he stood up, he heard Hermione say, "Glass ... it was the glass."

"Hmmm?" Ron asked, his voice muffled.

"I charmed my glass. It absorbed most of the alcohol." _DAMN! He was right! She did know ... she wanted ... DAMN!_

There was silence as both Hermione and Harry waited for Ron's reaction. Finally he spoke, "My wife is the most fucking brilliant woman in the World," his voice resonating with love and awe.

"Not your wife yet," she pointed out.

"Soon enough Hermione, soon enough," he said, his voice low and deep.

Harry leaned his head against the wall, closing his eyes and listening to his two best friends share their love. All jealousies faded as he finally realised it was time to let go and let them have their future – alone. _I'll talk to Ginny when she gets here; I have to. There is no fucking way I'm missing out being a part of their wedding, just because we cocked up our relationship. Maybe we can work it out, maybe Ron was right..._ Harry felt his heart lighten at the thought. He heard tender voices coming through the door,

"I love you, Ron."

"I love you too, Hermione. Forever."

_I love you both. Thank you._

_

* * *

**Be sure to check back for the Epilogue! What? Did she say there's more? Woot! Visit my profile page for a link to my fiction journal, if you'd like to read more of my musings. AND REMEMBER... please review!**_


	6. Epilogue

Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, and followed this story! I hope you enjoyed! This epilogue is just my way of tying everything up in a neat little bow. Please be sure to review!

* * *

Epilogue: August 27, 2005

Harry initially felt guilty about abandoning his wife and child for the afternoon but Ginny had insisted he take advantage of the clear day and go for a fly. He suspected she just wanted him out of her hair while she and James took a nap. _Poor thing, she's bone tired. Can't blame her really_. James wasn't even a year old yet and they had just discovered that Ginny was already pregnant again. He tried to stay behind, in case she needed anything, but she just clucked her tongue, called him a mother-hen and suggested he go see if Ron was free for a fly. "Hermione will probably welcome the chance to get the prat out of the house," she speculated.

_Somehow I doubt that_, Harry had thought. Ever since Hermione had announced her pregnancy a few months earlier, she and Ron seemed even more connected. There was an odd serenity surrounding the couple that Harry honestly found disconcerting at times. From all he had observed, and he had seen _plenty_, 'serene' was not common for Ron and Hermione. And yet, that's the first word that came to his mind when he saw them together lately. When they met every week at the Burrow, Hermione sat quietly, with Ron constantly at her side. Even when they bickered, he caved almost instantly, doing anything to placate her before she could become agitated.

Harry didn't know if this was their first pregnancy, though he suspected it wasn't. A few months before he and Ginny discovered she was pregnant with James, Ron had been practically giddy for weeks, making vague references to 'secrets' and 'plans.' Finally one Friday Ron confided that he and Hermione had an announcement to make at Sunday dinner. Once that Sunday rolled around however, neither Ron nor Hermione were there, just a note sent with Pig saying they weren't able to make it. Ron was out of work for the entire week following and stammered some excuse about a surprise holiday when he returned. Harry knew his friends well enough to know it was a lie, but felt it best not to press the subject.

He discovered another clue to their troubles the day he and Ginny told the family about her pregnancy. Hermione and Ron were genuinely happy for them, but Harry sensed a sadness behind their smiles. This was confirmed when he came across Hermione crying in Ron's arms as he comforted her with reassuring words. "Our time will come," he told her while stroking her hair and Harry felt has heart clench as he deduced the source of their pain. Accordingly, he wasn't surprised Ron and Hermione had waited so long into her current pregnancy to tell everyone. Ginny thought it was some Muggle superstition, but Harry suspected they just wanted to be certain everything was okay, Hermione not fully trusting the Magical diagnostic spells.

Ron, of course, was thrilled beyond words and once they shared their news, Harry wondered if he ever stopped smiling. He certainly seemed to be enjoying the changes in Hermione's body, having confided to Harry over drinks a few weeks previous that he could barely keep his hands off his pregnant wife. "She's just so damned hot," he explained after several Firewhiskeys. "It's so fucking sexy to see. It's like watching our love grow, right there inside her, ya know?" Harry did know – all too well – yet no matter how supportive Ron was of Harry's relationship with Ginny, Harry didn't think Ron wanted to hear about Harry's own randy thoughts about his sister, so he just kept his recollections of his own adventures when his wife was pregnant to himself.

Harry was truly excited for his best friends, finally getting the family he himself had been blessed with. He knew he owed his own happiness to Ron and Hermione, to the love they showed him and shared with him as he was growing up and as he healed after the war – and after Ginny. He knew without a doubt that without Ron's words that Halloween night he would never had been able to face Ginny after their relationship went to hell. Thanks to Ron's explanations and encouragement that night he had gathered his courage and talked to Ginny – more importantly he listened to Ginny. By Christmas they could be in the same room together without stifling tension, by Ron and Hermione's wedding that summer they had shared a few tentative kisses and private moments. Now, they were happily married with a beautiful son – and another baby on the way!

Harry was always relieved that his relationship with Ginny was the only real change that came from that drunken Halloween with Ron and Hermione. The bond that the three of them shared was too strong to be severed, they had certainly strained it at times over the years but it always mended and strengthened. The biggest concern Harry had immediately after their encounter was Ron's reaction to him, he knew he would be embarrassed in front of Hermione, but figured she wouldn't stand for any awkwardness – he wasn't sure about Ron. He didn't want Ron to think he harbored any lingering romantic –or sexual– feelings about him, or, Merlin forbid, about Hermione. Harry had elected to crash on the sofa that night rather than running away and acting ashamed. Ron put him instantly at ease the next morning when they met in the kitchen. Ron slapped him on the back and laughed, "Mate, you have the funniest sex face I have ever seen," while contorting his face into a horrid approximation of Harry's expression while orgasming, "Thank Merlin I'll never have to see that again!" He then turned back to the cooktop to continue making breakfast, only stopping to give Hermione a passionate kiss when she presented him with his morning coffee.

That was the last the incident was ever mentioned between them.

Harry landed with a soft 'pop' in the back garden of Ron and Hermione's house and made his way up the porch, intending to let himself in as usual. His hand froze on the door as he peeked in the back window. Ron stood in the middle of the kitchen wearing nothing but his pajama bottoms. That in itself was not unusual, Ron rarely dressed before noon on his days off unless he had to. The problem was that he wasn't alone: Hermione was seated on the kitchen table, her legs spread wide to accommodate her husband who was occupying himself by feasting on her breast through her shirt. _Shit! Not again! Can't these two ever have sex in their bedroom like normal people?_

Ron pulled back and said something to Hermione that made her toss her head back and laugh. Harry noticed that Hermione was only wearing knickers and one of Ron's white button up shirts – _Not that she has much of it buttoned!_ – which now sported a large wet spot over her breast, giving him a glimpse of a dark nipple. Harry took in the sight of her bare round belly and suddenly remembered that Hermione was probably close to six months pregnant, give or take a few weeks. _Ah yes, the randy phase. I remember it well. Course as randy as these two usually are, can't imagine how much they're doing it now._

Harry watched as Hermione slid her hands over Ron's bare shoulders and down his back, making Ron squirm as she laughed at him. _Must be ticklish._ The laughing stopped when she reached the waistband of his pajamas and her small hands disappeared inside to slowly uncover his tight arse. Ron sunk slowly to the ground and knelt in front of Hermione, slowly running his large hands over her pregnant belly while staring into her eyes. Harry didn't need to hear his voice to know Ron was speaking words of love to his wife and unborn child. The sight of his strong freckled hands caressing Hermione's swollen abdomen was oddly hypnotic. Hermione had reached down and was stroking Ron's fiery hair, before moving her hand to cup his jaw. Harry shook his head and forced himself to look at their faces. _There it is again – that look. She looks so content, so serene. _Ron's face was was alight with sheer joy and wonder._ He looks like a man who has everything he has ever wanted, right there in his hands_. When Ron's hands slid up Hermione's thighs and under the hem of her shirt to grasp her knickers and begin inching them down her body, Harry turned and walked away. There was no jealousy, no arousal, no resentment, only gratitude and relief that they all finally had the future they worked so hard for and feared they'd never have.

Harry Apparated directly to his own home. He crept up the stairs so as not to disturb his sleeping family. When he arrived in his and Ginny's room, his heart leapt into his throat at the sight before him. Ginny was curled on her side with James clutched to her, his tiny hands entwined in her silky hair. Harry toed off his shoes and carefully climbed in behind her and wrapped his arm over both of them, holding tight to everything he'd ever dreamed of having, all he ever needed. _Love_.

* * *

Don't know if anyone is interested, but there are more Ron/Hermione fictions available on my fic journal. You must comment there and be friended to access to R and NC-17 rated works: http://musings-by-mama[.]livejournal[.]com [remove the brackets].


End file.
